La persona que más confío
by kimikofics
Summary: Soy un asco con el título pero no se me ocurrió otro. Adelanto que es Marichat:, Marinette confía plenamente en Chat pero...es sólo confianza o hay algo más hay? Sin darse cuenta la chica empieza a pensar más en su compañero... En especial después de cierto trabajo que le dieron en la escuela
1. Chapter 1

Kombawa a tod s! :)

Soy Kimiko y esté es el primer fanfic que hago de Miraculous Ladybug aunque es la 1ra vez que escribo de esta forma

_nao: si por que alguien nos avisó que lo podían borrar, denunciar, demandar.. :'(

_kim: (me golpeó la cabeza con la mano) ya cállate!...ella es Naomi y no fue tan asi pero me dijeron que el "modo teatro" estaba prohibido así que con este lo intente de esta manera...espero que lo entiendan y les guste.

_nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 1er capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo ñcoquetamente)

_kim: porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Pero este fanfic si.

Ahh cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes

CAPÍTULO 1

El día en la ciudad de París prometía ser perfecto, el cielo tan azúl y despejado junto a un sol que iluminaba las calles que alegraban a cualquiera.

Y eso también se notaba en el Colegio Francoises Dupant, en especial la clase de una chica de ojos azules, cabello negro con reflejos azules, el cual llevaba sujeto a dos coletas con dos ligas rojas. Y como no estarlo cuándo el tema a tratar era de los heroes de París, nada más y menos que de Ladybug y Le Chat Noir.

Aun que ella no parecía estarlo tanto, de hecho parecía que no quería ni hablar del tema.

_¿Esto es una broma? -golpea su frente contra el banco- ahh ¿porque justo hoy? -susurro la chica de coletas

_chicos calma. Creo que me an entendido mal.

En ese mismo momento todos quedaron en silenció y miraron muy sorprendido a la profesora.

Al ver que al fin había captado su atención está suspiro y siguió diciendo:

_lo que quise decir, es en quién o quiénes piensan ustedes que pueden confiar más, hasta el punto de dejar su propia vida en sus manos y porque razón lo harían? Aparté de nuestros queridos Heroes, cada uno de ustedes seguro tiene a alguien o alguienes en quién confiar...Pero la cuestión es -se pone sería- ¿Hasta que punto llega esa confianza?

Hubo un silenció total en el salón, hasta que finalmente la profesora volvió a decir.

_entonces: ¿Ahora si entendieron?

_si, si se entendio o por lo menos yo si -dice egocentricamente una chica con cabello rubio, cogido en una cola de caballo y ojos azules- aunque eso no significa que no podamos elegirlos ¿O si? -enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos- Después de todo la única que tiene derecho a cuidarme es Ladybug

_¿el derecho? ¿Quien te creés Chloe? Tu tendrías que sentirte satisfecha de que Ladybug aún te proteja después de todo lo que az hecho! -repusó la chica de piel oscura, cabello ondulado café con puntas anaranjadas que le llega a los hombros y ojos cafés dorados; del cual en el derecho tiene un lunar.

_y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme así reporterucha?!

_Alya, Choe basta! -dice la doscente enojada- y respondiendo a tu pregunta Choe -suspira- si tanto decean elegir a nuestros heroes pueden hacerlo

Casi todos esaltaron muy emocionados al saber que la profesora los dejaba elegir a los susodichos heroes, pero más que nada entre esos susurros en la mayoría se podía escuchar el nombre de la heroína. Sin saber porque eso a la chica de par de coletas con dos ligas rojas no le agradaba mucho

_*¿Porque siempre solo nombran a Ladybug? Y por que me molesta tanto que no nombren a ese gato?*

_ tierra a Marinette -chasqueo los dedos enfrente del rostro de la chica provocando que está reaccionara-

_Alya -mira a su amiga y compañera de asiento- ¿Que pasa?

_ohh nada. Es solo que hace rato estoy intentando comunicarme contigo y tú no me respondes.

_aaa si? Perdón es que estaba pensando

_jaja chica, de eso me di cuenta. Seguramente ya te encontrabas pensando en alguien -mirando de reojo al chico rubio sentado en frente de Marinette

_Alya! -sonrrojada- me..mejor dime para que me llamabas *si supieras en quien pensaba*

_jaja no te alteres. Te decía que, que bueno que la profesora permitió que también nos dejará elegir a Ladybug, aunque eso no...

Esas simples palabras saliendo de la boca de la morena, para Marinette fueron suficiente para que le provocara un tic en la cabeza. No sabía el porque y en ese momento tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo, sólo sabía que le molestaba mucho que sólo se nombrara a la heroína.

_no solo esta Ladybug, tambien pueden elegir a Le Chat Noir, el también es heroe de París Alya -mirando a la hoja que se encontraba en su banco medio molesta-

_ehh, si claro pero tú sabes que yo admiro a Ladybug y además siempre se habla más de ella que de Le Chat Noir

_y eso te parece bien? Yo creo que es injusto, él también arriesga su vida para salvarnos... pero solo nombran a Ladybug

_la morena no puede evitar asombrarse- bueno si lo dices así... pero chica siempre hay un héroe que se destaca más que otro... Como decir el líder cy el ayudante o

_ lider y que? -enarca una ceja- eso no tiene lógica! Y además por que tiene que ser así?

_Ma-Marinett -muy asombrada- chica ¿no crees que te lo estás tomando muy a pecho?

_yo solo digo que Le Chat Noir merece más crédito... ambos rescatan París ,no sólo Ladybug!

Esas últimas palabras de la pelinegra no pasaron desapercibidas para los muchachos que se sentaban enfrente, más para cierto rubio que se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre del felino pero antes que pudieran averiguar que pasaba; incluso antes de que Alya le contestara a Marinette, está se levanta y se dirige hacia la profesora. Dejando a los mismos bastantes desconcertados.

_chica que es lo que ocurrió aquí? -le pregunta muy curioso el chico de piel oscura, cabello negro corto cubierta por una gorra roja y ojos avellana cubiertos por un par de anteojos

_nino, quizás es algo entre ellas -le dice curioso pero intentando disimularlo su amigo y compañero de asiento de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos verdes

_o vamos Adrien me vas a decir que no sientes curiosidad del porque la tranquila Marinette se alteró y más cuándo fue con su mejor amiga -lo mira de reojo el moreno

_el rubio no le dice nada y suspira-

_jaja calma chicos, no es nada... o eso creo -mira de reojo a Marinette- es sólo un cambio de opinión sobre nuestros heroes

_por Ladybug? -enarco una ceja el moreno- que pasó con ella?

_nada. Pero por que crees que es sobre ella en concreto?

_bueno lo pregunta la chica que dice ser la fan número 1 dé Ladybug y que le creo un blog dedicado a ella y todo... cualquiera pensaría que se trata de ella

En ese momento la morena abrió los ojos muy grandes por el asombro, pues se había dado cuenta a lo que se refería la pelinegra minutos antes.

_tenia razón...ella tenía razón -mirando al banco

Ninguno de los dos chicos entendían nada y miraban desconcertados a la morena, pero antes de que pudieran averiguar algo el timbre toco dando por terminada la clase.

_bien los veo en la última hora, recuerden que esto tiene nota. Y ya que veo que todos saben a quién elegir quiero que como mínimo sea de una canilla -se levanta, camina hacia la puerta, se detiene y los vuelve a mirar- ahh y mejor concentrense al hacerlo porque hoy al final del día me lo entregan.

Casi todos empezaron a quejarse y a pedirle la profesora que ponga más tiempo para la entrega pero ésta se puso firme y dijo que esa era su última palabra y se fue del salón.

_oo viejo eso no es justo! Yo ni e empezado -se quejaba Nino

_ni yo Nino. Pero ya verás que no las arreglaremos -con una sonrisa

_es verdad total no es tan difícil ¿no es asi?

_si ya tienes a alguien elegido no, la cuestión es si no lo tienes -hablo al fin la morena con una media sonrisa- yo por ejemplo ya no estoy tan segura a quién elegir

_en serio? Creí que tú la tenías fácil Alya

En ese momento el trío de chicos dirijeron asombrados su mirada a la chica de coletas, ya que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ella había acercado a ellos.

_chica como haces eso?! Casi me da un ataque. No es bueno intentar hacercarce así a alguien, sin hacer ruido... como si fueras un fantasma

_empiesa a guardar sus cosas- ¿ehh? Sin hacer ruido? Pero si toda la clase casi salió. No me digan que no lo sintieron?

El trío de chicos no pudieron evitar mirar al salón para comprobar que efectivamente el salón estaba casi vacío.

_ni cuenta -se esalta, se levanta de repente- pero entonces que hacemos acá!? -mira al rubio- levántate Adrien que hay que aprovechar que tienes el día libre para poder divertimos!

_la morena empieza recojer sus cosas- no tienes modelaje y esas cosas hoy Adrien?

_levantandose y con una sonrisa- no Nathalie me llamó diciendo que surgieron unos problemas técnicos así que no tengo nada que hacer hoy

_por eso voy a aprovechar y a mostrarle lo que es la vida a este chico -sonriendo mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Adrien con un brazo

_yaa Nino -sonriendo.

_la morena mira de reojo a Marinette y luego los mira a ellos- y les molesta si nos unimos a ustedes?

_claro! Más mejor

_entonces vamos Mari?

La pelinegra la mira asombrada, su amiga literalmente las había colado a los planes de su amigo junto a su crush, con el cual no podía decir ni una palabra coherente para ir a pasear con ellos. Adrien y ella... bueno en teoría los cuatro toda la tarde juntos...no podía ni imaginarselo.

_entonces vienes? -le sonríe amablemente Adrien

_lo mira y se sonroja -emm... tú y yo porsupuesto!...umm digo los cuatro, los cuatro... -abergonsada se muerde el labio inferior, sonríe mientras se toca una coleta- claro será divertido jeje

_bien entonces vamos-dijo nino

Después de eso todos se dirigieron al parque. En el camino se pusieron a hablar, en realidad todo parecía ir más que bien a pesar de que Marinette de momentos parecía distraerse. Haciendole acordar a los muchachos lo que había pasado en clases intrigandolos otra vez.

_Pareces estar en otro lado chica -mirando a Marinette- ¿acaso te susede algo?

_ehh? Para nada todo está bien *o eso creo* -mira hacia adelante- miren ya casi llegamos al parque. Si les parece podemos almorzar allí

A ninguno le pareció un problema así que todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

_genial -los mira otra vez- nos sentamos en un banco o bajo un árbol?

_bajo un árbol creo que sería mejor -le contesta la morena sin dejar de pensar que le pasaba a su amiga- *me pregunto si será por aquello?*

Después de eso la chica de coletas asiente y se adelanta al árbol. Y al mismo tiempo los muchachos se miran entré si, sin creerle mucho pero no podían obligarla a decirles. Pero eso no significaba que no podían intentar interrogar a Alya ¿O si? Después de todo algo debe saber.

Con sutileza Nino apolla una mano en el hombro de la morena y la detiene haciendo que está los mire tanto a el como al rubio con las cejas levantadas

_que pasa?

_eso queremos saber nosotros Alya que pasa? O mejor dicho que pasa con Marinette? En clases ella se alteró y después de que vino de hablar con la profesora...

_ya les dije... ¿además por que crees que se trata de eso?

_no dijiste nada en concreto además...

_nino! Basta si no lo quiere decir, será por algo -hablo finalmente el rubio- ¿No es asi? -mirando a la morena- si no nos quieres decir no nos digas Alya...

_pero chico Marinette es nuestra Amiga y además da curiosidad saber...

_a mi igual -levanta los hombros- pero solo porque espero no ser el causante de que este distante

Los dos morenos pusieron los ojos como platos y miraron Adrien desconcertados

_que? Y porque rayos piensas eso? -le preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-o-

La ojiazul ni se percato que sus amigos no la alcanzaban sólo se sentó, reposo su cuerpo en el árbol y suspiro. De hecho estaba tan sentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que su pequeña kwami la estaba llamando.

_Marinette! Pasa algo? Marinette -preocupada-

_Tikki. No salgas te pueden ver -susurrandole a su pequeño bolso rosa

_no te preocupes estamos solas

Marinette miro a su alrededor y efectivamente se encontraban solas, asombrandola y preguntandose cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos aún no habían llegado a dónde esta ella.

_vez no hay problema. Ahora me dirás porque esa cara? Acaso es por...

_suspira- se me nota tanto? Es que no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza, no sólo por el sueño sino por el trabajo que nos hizo hacer la profesora -habre su bolso y saca su cuaderno- no lo entiendo? Por que sentí tanta necesidad de defenderlo, hasta de Alya me enojo.

_jumm...se lo que dirás, pero no pensaste por un segundo que quizás Le Chat Noir te guste?

_heee! -sonrrojada- No! I..imposible además a mí me gusta Adrien y lo sabés

_y eso que? Quizás Le Chat Noir entró a tú corazón poco a poco sin que te dieras cuenta. Además de que tú y Adrien no tienen nada y...

_i...imposible! Yo conozco mis sentimientos. Además eso sería inmoral... querér a dos chicos, encima muy diferentes entre sí -angustiada- imposible

o-

_bueno no soy tonto para ver que ella se siente incómoda a mi lado, además de que al hablarme siempre tartamudea y está súper nerviosa -levantando los hombros- quizás aún piense que soy como Cloe... o simplemente no le agrade

Al escuchar tales palabras los morenos quedaron muy asombrados y no pudieron evitar mirarse de reojo y suspirar. Sabian que Marinette era un caso delante de él pero jamás imaginaron que Adrien pensase que ella no estaba agusto a su lado.

_mira Adrien es verdad que mi amiga actúa raro en tu presencia pero te aseguro que no es por que no le agradas ni nada por el estilo -dijo finalmente Alya-

_¿En serio? -no pudo dejar de sentir un gran alivio al saberlo después de todo la chica había sido su primer amiga verdadera, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dió extrema curiosidad saber el motivó por el cuál actuaba así en su precencia- entonces porque...

_se ríe el chico de gorra roja- ohh chico eso es muy fácil es por que..-le pelliscan el hobro- auhh! ¿Alya porque hiciste eso? -sobandose en donde le había pellizcado la morena-

_por metido! Y hay de tí si dices algo -mira ceria a Adrien- mira Adrien no nos corresponde a nosotros decirlo, pero si puedo aconsejarte que le tengas paciencia y quizás cuando ella esté más tranquila a tu lado te lo diga.

Al rubio no le quedo de otra que acentir y sonreír recignado pues sabía que Alya no le iba a decir nada, y su amigo bueno el estaba atado de manos pues no quería que dicha chica se enojara más aún con el. Así que sólo le quedaba esperar a que Marinette se lo dijera o que Nino se atreviera a desafiar a Alya; cosa que veía poco probable.

_bueno ahora todo dicho...

-o-

_Marinette tranquila -le sonríe la kwami- quieres a los 2...sólo que a uno lo amas y al otro sólo lo quieres o admiras...una cosa es amar y otra es querer, sólo tienes que descubrir cual de los dos te importa más

_oo Tikki pero eso... -suspira- yo siempre pensé que mi corazón sólo palpitaria por Adrien y no por alguien como...

_Le Chat Noir? Eso es lo que te asusta no? Lo distinto que es a lo que imaginabas. Sabes creo que tendrías que dejar de idealisar a Adrien y habrirte un poco más. -sonrie- Jeje a veces no enamoramos de las personas que menos pensamos y sin darnos cuenta.

_la mira triste- quieres decir que lo que siento por Adrien no es amor acaso?

_no, para nada -levanta los hombros- sólo digo que Chat Noir te importa más de lo que creés y te niegas a tí misma a aceptarlo por los sentimientos que dices procesarle a Adrien como si fuera algo malo.

_pero yo...es que yo..-angustiada-

_recuerda, no es malo lo que sientes, sólo estas confundida pero con el tiempo todo se arreglar -bostesa- ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir un rato

Después de eso la kwami se mete en el pequeño bolso rosa de Marinette. Dejando a la misma con el corazón caído. Ella muy en el fondo lo sabía. Ella tenía a Adrien si pero si se descuidaba el gatito podría entrar muy fácil en su corazón y por eso ella prefería no pasar la línea de lo profesional cuándo estaba como su alter ego heroico. Y recordar que tenía al modelo la calmaba y quizás por eso el amor por esté parecía una obsesión pero no dejaba de ser amor. Además que su compañero sólo amaba a Ladybug, alguien que ella creo para poder protejer París sin miedo y con confianza, alguien que no existe bajo la máscara. En cambió Adrien conocía a Marinette aunque cierto que quizás no tenga ninguna posibilidad con el este la conocía siendo ella, sólo tenía que hacercarce más a el y mostrarle a la verdadera Marinette y no la chica que no sabía decir ni dos palabras delante suyo...

Con Chat Noir no podria hacer eso ya que delataria su identidad y seguro que siendo una civil jamás la miraría...sólo era otra persona que salvaba. Además quien le garantizaba que Chat era el verdadero y no alguien que el creo para que no no descubrieran. No definitivamente para ella interesarse en el gatito en forma romántica estaba fuera de sus planes... aunque quizás el mínino había entrado en su corazón sin pedirle permiso.

-o-

_aaa no eso no! Aún no nos dijiste que pasó en el salón con Marinette

_otra ves con eso? Ya...

_eso no es cierto! Sólo dijiste que tiene que ver con Ladybug.

_nino! No la preciones ya te dije si no...

_esta bien Adrien no pasa nada -mira al moreno- no se que quieres que diga si ni yo se lo que paso -mira a ambos- además no se en donde sacan que es sobre Ladybug si yo lo dije en plural

Ambos chicos levantaron una deja y se asombraron bastante, más el rubio pues si le había entendido bien a la morena eso significaba que en la clase no había escuchado mal y efectivamente Marinette había nombrado a su alter ego heroico.

_ehhh! Eso significa que también hablaron de Le Chat Noir? Pero si vos no sabés otra cosa que hablar de Ladybug

_suspira- y eso fue por lo que Marinette se enojó, ella dijo que no valoramos a Le Chat Noir como se merece, que él debería ser nombrado y tratado igual que Ladybug

_trqga en seco- ella me...lo defendió? -sorprendido y levemente sonrojado- ¿por que?

_no lo sé... pero jamás ví a Marinette asi y eso me izo pensar -mira de reojo al rubio y piensa- *no es imposible... ella no pudo dejar... imposible*

_que en secreto lo admiraba mucho... jeje y yo que creí que esa chica era como un libro abierto

_si puede ser -desconcertada-

Mientras por la cabeza del rubió pasaron muchas cosas de verdad había quedado estático con lo que dijo su amiga. Él se imagina que quizás Marinette podría admirar un poco a su alter ego heroico por como se había comportado con el cuando pasó lo del evilustrador. Aunque jamás pasó por su mente que había causado tal impacto en ella a tal punto de defendederlo de esa manera. Hasta pensó que le tenía más de de la que se merecía.

_adrien chico despierta!

_ehh que pasa Nino?

_chico sal de tu mundo y vamos con Marinette que hace rato espera

Después de eso se fueron a donde estaba la chica de coletas

-o-

_tikki tiene que estar un error...yo no..ahhh -se revuelve el pelo con una mano- mejor me entretengo con otra cosa -en ese instante ve su cuaderno, agarra un lápiz y empieza a dibujar- si eso es

Marinette estaba sumamente concentrada, dejando que la mano y el lápiz fluyeran por si solos, había pensado en hacer un nuevo boceto para sus diseños; pero más dibujaba más eso se parecía a otra cosa menos un diseño de ropa, mejor dicho se parecía a cierto gatito que ella trataba de olvidar.

Claro que al principio intento hacer un diseño, pero luego... simplemente empezó a darle una forma, una cara humana. Sus adorables orejas, su pelo despeinado, su cascabe-l, en especial sus con sus ojos con sus rasgadas pupilas y su sonrisa gatuna que aunque no lo admitiera adoraba tanto.

Cuando menos lo había percatado había dibujado a Le Chat Noir, no podía explicar porque lo había hecho sólo fue lo que salió de ella. Fue en ese momento que pego un chirrido casi inaudisible y su cara empeso a torrse roja...se dió cuenta que podría ser que quizás si sentía algo por el mínino.

_gato tonto -tocaba el dibujo con la llena de su dedo- que me estás haciendo?

Empezo a mirar más y mas el dibujo a tal punto que empezó a ignorar el entorno que le rodeaba haciendo que no se de cuenta que los demás se acercaban a ella hasta que la llamaron y al verlos tan cerca cerca cerro su cuaderno alterada.

 _Continuará..._

 _Kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado el capítulo_

 _Nao: se habrán dado cuenta que es marichat! *.*_

 _Kim: se habrán dado cuenta tan sólo al ver la foto de portada_

 _Nao: ahh cierto es que de los 4 shippeo que se le puede hacer este es el que más me gusta_

 _Kim: bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw_

 _Bye bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kombawa a tod s! :)_

 _Pimero que nada lamento haberme tardado, es que empecé otra vez la facu por sobre todo no tengo compu y no se porque celular no me deja más T.T tuve que copie y pergar todo para poder subirlo_

 __nao: lo de la facultad no es excusa ¿o si? Pero lo otro si -.- es un lío_

 __kim: lo sé aunque sacando lo bueno es que por lo menos es más largo que el anterior_

 __nao: jumm eso si pero igual tardaste mucho_

 __kim: -.- bueno vamos mejor con los agradecimientos_

 _* : gracias por avisarme si no me decía ni cuenta me daba, prometo tener más cuidado_

 _* Akumatizada01: que bueno que te gustó, espero que a pesar del tiempo que pasó aún quieras leerlo_

 _* rosela: perdón por la tardanza intentaré hacerlo más seguido_

_nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 2do capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)

_kim: porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Pero este fanfic si.

Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

_marinette! Perdón por tardar

_les sonríe- no pasa nada, la verdad ni cuenta me di que los deje atrás

_oh chica -sonrie- bueno igual espero que no te allas aburrido al esperándonos -vuelve a replicar la pelinegra-

_para nada, de hecho me había llegado la inspiración para unos nuevos diseños y me entretuve bastante dibujandolos

_ohh podemos verlos? -hablo finalmente entusiasmado el moreno-

_No!...-se pone nerviosa- ehh? Bueno digo es que aún no los finalice y hay algunos detalles que quiero corregirles -pasa una mano por su oreja- pero les prometo que cuando los termine se los muestro

_je mi amiga cuando se trata de sus diseños es una perfeccionista -sonrie- sólo intenta no exagerar - sabiendo que la franco china hay noches que se la pasa en vela por éstos mismos-

_no te preocupes, no me falta mucho -con media sonrisa-

_eso me hace recordar a mi padre -con una media sonrisa -y susurra- aunque el también es así conmigo

_ee -le aparece un leve sonrojo- como t..tu -p..padre -agacha la cabeza, sonríe levemente- como..Gabriel Agreste? -mira a Adrien con una sonrisa- gracias pero no creo que sea para tanto

_niega con la cabeza- en ese sentido se como es él, después de todo soy modelo de su marca

_y yo no digo lo contrario. Sólo creo que exageras al compararnos...a mí aún me falta mucho para ser como el, pero -mira al cielo y abraza fuerte su cuaderno de dibujo- espero algún día cerlo y que el señor Agreste le guste lo que hago

_lo mira asombrado- acaso admiras a mi padre?

_lo mira levemente sonrojada y asciende con una pequeña sonrisa- si, él fue el que me inspiró a querer ser diseñadora

_ya lo eres amiga

_si chica y de seguro en el futuro serás la mejor

Mientras los morenos seguían alentando a la chica de coletas, cierto rubio no podía dejar de mirarla con asombro. Que su padre allá logrado ser admirado por alguien tan buena como Marinette no le parecía lógico, pero claro estaba que ella sólo conocía al diseñador y no al padre estructurado y frío que era con él. Además no podía dejar de pensar si era por esa administración que hacía poner nerviosa a Marinette a su lado, Y si ese era el caso entonces indirectamente su padre estaba interfiriendo en que sea más cercano a ella después de todo el era su hijo y eso hacía que le fruztrara.

Aunque también le provocaba curiosidad hacia la chica haciendo que de repente (con cautela para no ser notado) la mire más detenidamente desde sus sonrisas hasta sus ojos que al brillar parecía que vieras el mismo océano junto a sus pecas que parecían pequeñas islitas transparentes pero que al mirarla detenidamente se veían perfectamente logrando que se complementará muy armoniosamente. Definitivamente le gustaba verla así tanto que por primera vez en su vida agradecía que su padre fuera tan pegado a su trabajo

_seguramente si los viera le encantaría, después de todo quedó muy asombrado con tu bombín -dice finalmente el chico con una sonrisa

_t..tu crees?

_creeme se cuando un diseño le gusta a mi padre.

_y como no? si cuando se trata de diseños está chica es una genia. Aunque que lastima que aún no los podamos ver -con cara de perrito-

_ya... cuando los termine se los muestro

_joo aunque sea por lo menos adelantanos algo -incistiendo con cara de niño chiquito-

Eso logra que los tres la miraran expectantes y emocionados. Poniendo aun mas nerviosa a Marinette.

_este.. -suspira- ok, les puedo decir que están basados en nuestros heroes

_en Ladybug y Le Chat Noir?

_y que otros heroes tenemos?

_eso es muy bueno! Acaso es por algo en especial -dice Nino con una mirada pícara en el rostro-

_eh?...no.. sólo me encontraba pensando nuevos diseños y cuando menos me di cuenta todos estaban basados en ellos.

De hecho lo que decía la chica no era del todo mentira, ya que hace un par de días venía haciendo diseños así sin darse cuenta. Sólo que en vez de ambos heroes ella sólo se basaba en uno solo, si así es, especialmente en Chat Noir cuando no hacía sus patitas, su orejas, sus colores, gatos miniaturas, hasta un piyama y un buso de de gatito que había hecho y tenía bien guardado en su armario ya que le daba vergüenza usarlo. Sin contar que Tikki una ves la vio usándolos mientras fingía que era el felino y hasta la hora la cargaba por lo sucedido.

_ohh y yo que creí que era por la administración que sientes hacia Le Chat Noir -suspiro medio decepcionado Nino-

_ehh? -lo mira sin entender Marinette- y de donde sacas eso?

_bueno es lo único que se me ocurre después de que allas defendido a Le Chat Noir así hoy. Déjame decirte que eso estubo genial chica, yo también lo hubiese hecho -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

_c.. como? -con los ojos ensanchados, media avergonzada y con un nudo en la garganta- *acaso me habrá escuchado toda la clase*

_tranquila sólo te escuchamos nosotros -pasando su brazo por el hombro de Adrien con una sonrisa- pero chica lo que hubiera dado por que todos lo escucharan.. muchos juzgan a nuestro amigo felino pero tu parecías su abogada

Marinette estaba plasmada y no podía dejar de preguntarce si eso era verdad o Nino estaba exagerando después de todo ella sabía que el chico admiraba a Chat Noir.

_si, es por eso que estuve pensando en poner más cosas de él -dijo finalmente Alya- tienes razón el también se lo merece -con una sonrisa-

_en serio? -la mira emocionado el moreno y al ver que Alya asiente con la cabeza mira a la pelinegra emocionado- ¿ves lo que digo? Y todo por tu causa

El corazón de Adrien se alteró. Él sabía que hablan más de Ladybug que de él pero la verdad eso no le importaba mucho ya que sabía que su Lady lo hacia mejor sola que a su lado. Muy en el fondo sabía que el solo era como un estorbo, una roca en el camino de Ladybug. Aunque también reconoce que le alegraba que sus amigos creyeran en él.

_por mí? No sólo exageras Nino yo solo di mi opinión..además...

_no seas modesta chica.. de seguro Chat Noir estaría feliz de saber que alguien confía así en él

En ese momento Marinette no pudo evitar recordar lo que había escrito en su trabajo provocando que se le escapará una media sonrisa, pues sin dudarlo ella confiaba en él siegamente. Chat Noir podría ser un completo coqueto y molestaba un poco con juegos de palabras, pero era un buen heroe y se alegraba que fuera su compañero de equipo. Fuera como Ladybug o Marinette ella sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ése gatito.

Por otro lado Adrien no podía dejar de pensar ¿porque Marinette tenía tal concepto de el? El mismo sabía que su Lady era perfecta entonces porque la chica aún no la nombraba? Porque solo admiraba a su contraparte heroica?

_saberlo- recuerda a Chat Noir: "no te preocupes princesa" con una sonrisa coqueta- estoy segura que el lo sabe Nino después de todo el tiene un ego bastante...

_pi.. piensas que el es egocéntrico? -enarcando una ceja,

_bu.. bueno yo..no es lo que quise.. digo yo es que..tam..tampoco -empiesa a jugar con sus manos muy nerviosa- lo que qui.. quiero...es decir -no sabía porque estaba tartamudeando tanto con el rubio si hace minutos hablaba de lo más normal- *que me pasa?.. Acaso será porque estoy hablando de Chat Noir con Adrien?* -suspira recignada-

El rubio ahora entendía menos.. si lo admiraba tanto no debería molestarle eso ¿Cierto? Tendría que aceptarlo tal y como es ¿no? Incluído su ego. Si es cierto el admitía que era quizás un poco egocéntrico.. pero haciendo era el en realidad

_tranquila amiga todos sabemos que Le Chat Noir tiene un ego bastante alto -le toca un hombro-

_cierto chica! Pero eso no es un defecto..al contrario un heroe necesita confianza ¿No es así?

Marinette no podía dejar de mirar hacia el suelo avergonzada, en realidad ella pensaba como Nino, era verdad que le molestaba un poco el ego de ese gato.. pero también era cierto que de algún modo también lo envidiaba un poco. Ese mínino tenía toda la confianza que ella carecía y es por eso que a pesar de sus disparates ella se sentía segura a su lado. Pero como decir todo eso sin hacer que nadie sospeche su identidad o no ponerse nerviosa por que es el mismo Adrien que se lo pregunta, aún el rubio le gustaba y hablarle de otro chico que le estaba haciendo sentir lo mismo que el le producía.. hacía que le incomodara bastante.

_cierto además tiene que ponerse a la altura de Ladybug así que alardea de todo lo que hace -y no mentía era cierto que era parte de su verdadera personalidad, pero también pensaba que si el hacia todo eso su Lady lo vería y tan solo quizás empezaría a ser algo más que un compañero de equipo ante sus ojos.

La chica habre los ojos como platos, pues no podía creer que Adrien..su amable Adrien estuviera dicho aquellas palabras, de todas las personas jamás pensó que el juzgaria así al mínino

_amigo yo se que admiras a Ladybug pero, ¿no creés que estás exagerando?

_es cierto que él protege París como Ladybug... pero también es cierto que sin ella él no puede hacer nada..comparado a ella él da lástima -mira de reojo a Marinette- aunque igualmente eres muy amable en defenderlo Marinette, pero es como dijiste él...

_viejo en serio creo que te estás pasando

En ese mismo momento Marinette no pudo evitar cerrar muy fuerte las manos en forma de puño. No podía creer lo que Adrien estaba diciendo de Chat Noir y el más hablaba más lo empeoraba, provocando en ella un gran enojó, haciendole olvidar por momentos el amor que sentía hacia el rubio.

_pero es cierto. El...

_ya cállate -lo mira alterada y sumamente enojada- ¿amabilidad? ¿Quién te dijo que lo dije por eso!? No pongas palabras que no e dicho en mi boca! De hecho su ego me gusta porque eso significa que tiene fe en si mismo -era cierto que también le molestaba pero eso no quería decir que le desagradara-

Los tres chicos miran con sorpresa al oír tales palabras de la chica. Alya y Nino estaban en completo shock como diciendo: ¿que rayos te pasa? ¿sabes a quien se lo dices?. Adrien estaba atónito jamás pensó ver una faceta así de la dulce Marinette, menos que el lq provocara y que el motivo sea defender a Le Chat Noir.

_bueno yo...es que -intentaba explicarse en vano ya que la chica no lo deja, además de que no se le ocurría que decir-

_lastima?..eso no es lo que siento hacia el -de todos ese sentimiento era el que menos describía lo significaba el gatito en su vida, más bien era mucho respeto; ni odiandolo podría sentir lastima por el felino- yo quise decirlo en una manera positiva. Además ¿Vos que sabes de como es el realmente? Si es verdad que el tiene un poco de ego pero eso no lo hace mal heroe sino todo lo contrario.

_Marinette… -hace un breve silencio para controlar sus nervios y sus emociones por lo que dijo la chica de su alter ego- yo es que… -empieza a decir Adrien- *no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes* -se decía a si mismo el chico-

_Es Ladybug la que no sería nada sin él! Lo único que tiene ella es que es la que purifica los akumas pero nada más! De hecho yo creo que ella es la que no es la gran cosa

_No digas eso -dijo Adrien que al escucharla se enoja un poco y se siente obligado a saltar en defensa de su compañera de equipo- ella es...

_ pero es cierto -insistió la chica cortando la conversación del muchacho- ella sólo tiene demasiada suerte y con Chat Noir, bueno el es una persona maravillosa. Ladybug lo necesita más de lo que se ve a simple vista, eso lo sé... mejor dicho ambos se necesitan mutuamente. Ellos son un equipo, un dúo, ni uno menos y más que el otro. Vuelvo a decirlo, que ella sea la que purifique los akumas no tiene nada que ver; todo el mérito es de Ladybug sola

Un minuto de silencio se provoco en el grupo de amigos hasta que Marinette se levanta, pone su bolso en el hombro y los mira con una sonrisa.

_si me disculpan yo me retiro, no falta mucho para que vuelvan a comenzar las clases y hay cosas que aún no termine del trabajo -en realidad ya lo había terminado pero en ese momento sólo quería irse de allí- nos vemos en clases -se va sin esperar respuesta. La chica no podía creer lo que había hecho, definitivamente ya no sabía lo que le ocurria. Por defender a Chat término hasta discutiendo con Adrien pero no pudo evitarlo, al escuchar lo que decía esté del mínino las palabras salieron por si sola, sin importarle que ese era el rubio

_ehh? Marinette espera -va tras ella anonatada, la morena se imaginaba lo que podría ocurrirle a su amiga- quizás lo que pensé antes...ohh chica tienes que darme varías explicaciones -deja de caminar para empezar a correr-

Los muchachos se quedaron mirando hacia la dirección en donde se fueron las chicas hasta que ya no podían verlarlas. Y fue en ese momento que el moreno mira al rubio con una seja enarcada.

_viejo me quieres decir que te ocurrió? Acaso no querías acercarte a Marinette?

_por su puesto pero...

_pues anda sabiendo que así no lo lograrás -lo mira serio- aunque ella allá dicho lo contrario se nota que admira a Chat Noir y tu vienes y le dices todo eso -suspira- sabes yo entiendo que no te allá gustado que lo comparara con Ladybug pero tampoco es lindo que critiquen a alguien que admiras

En ese momento el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente y pensar que realmente lo había arruinado. Y todo por culpa de su gran bocota.. aunque que sólo allá dicho lo que pensaba de si mismo, la realidad en ese momento no pensó en que lo decía en voz alta, adelante de la chica que horas antes lo había defendido y de la cuál el intentaba conocer mejor. Si para el modelo era definitivo lo había realmente arruinado pero jamás imagino que alguien tuviera tanta fe en el..Ni el se tenía tanta confianza ¿entonces porque ella si?

_si antes no me odiaba de seguro ahora si -susurro finalmente frustrado-

_tampoco te precipites -le sonríe- Marinette es una chica muy buena y no es de esas que le guste guardar rencor. De seguro que si tú le explicas ella te entenderá y no estara más enojada *sin contar el hecho de que le gustas*

_tu creés -aún un poco angustiado-

_te lo seguro chico! sólo dile que tu fanatismo por Ladybug te gano y le dijiste cosas sin pensar... Ahora vamos que yo aún ni se que escribiré en ese trabajo

Alya había alcanzado finalmente a Marinette preocupada y está al notarlo le sonrió para tranquilizarla y poder seguir caminando. Ninguna decía nada pero cata tanto la morena miraba de reojo a la peliazul, pues nunca se imagino que la chica actuaría asi delante del Rubio, provocando que los pensamientos que le estuvieron rondando desde la mañana con respecto a lo que le pasaba a su amiga volvieran a rondarle.

_*¿será eso?* -pensaba mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios- *naa..¿O si? Es todo se lo preguntaré*

_llegamos -le dice la chica de coletas antes de que pueda decirle algo la morena- parece que aún no toco el timbre y yo al final pienso dejar hacer el trabajo como esta así que tal si nos sentamos en un banco?

_eh-mira el instituto- *cuando es que...oh qué importa* pues...

_O sierto que tu aún lo tienes que hacer asi que quizás quieras ir mejor a la biblioteca o..

_marinette -pone una mano en su hombro-

_eh? Que pasa Alya? -sin entender-

_chica sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo no? Y que sea lo que sea yo te apoyaré no es así? Que puedes contarme todo?

_ehh? claro que si Alya -le dijo consternada por las palabras de su amiga- *acaso ella finalmente...oh no no no no no! -pensaba internamente alterada y nerviosa- p.. porque me preguntás eso?

_por como te estás comportándose. Tu no eres así, tu comportamiento en la clase y hace rato en el parque con Adrien. Siempre quisiste poder hablar normalmente con él y ahora que lo logras le...¿te das cuenta lo que hiciste?

_*ahh era eso.. y yo que crei que ya sabía de mi doble vida como heroína*-le da una media sonrisa- lo sé pero.-por su puesto que lo sabía por eso había preferido alejarse del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo mentiría si afirmativa que se arrepentía de lo que le dijo al chico- jamás pensé que Adrien diría algo así, eso no estuvo bien -ella aún recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto que hizo el muchacho refiriéndose a Le Chat Noir haciendo que su enojo volviera a despertar- el ni tenia el derechos de decir todo lo que dijo, no después de todas las veces que Chat Noir a salvado París

_sorprendida- Marinett -suspira -suspira y se toca la frente con dos dedo de una mano- mira chica te seré directa ¿acaso puede ser que Adrien te allá dejado de gustar y que ahora tengas un crush por Le Chat Noir?

El rubio estaba a punto de seguir a su amigo pero la voz de su kwami provoca que se detenga.

_jaja realmente hiciste enojar a tu novia si realmente quieres que te perdone, mejor planea una buena isculpa jaja

_plag! Primero esconderte y segundo ya te dije que Marinette no es mi novia

_no me a visto nadie y además tu amigo ya se fue sin ti -encogiendose de hombros-

_mira para todos lados para cerciorarse- *es cierto* igual..si hago lo que me dijo Nino Seguramente me perdonara...¿No es así?

_si dejas de meter la pata seguramente te perdone..pero con la suerte que tienes no contemos mucho con eso

_plag! -agacha la cabeza frustrado- te agradezco tu apoyo -era cierto seguramente si lo hacía de nuevo ella ni lo miraría- estoy jodido!

El pequeño kwami no lo podía creer realmente su portador era un exagerado a el nomás se le ocurría que sólo por eso ella lo odiaria. Y le hacía pensar que realmente los humanos son muy complicados..por eso el con su queso era feliz. Pero Adrien no era el y sabía perfectamente que si no lo ayudaba el chico se ahogaria en su propio lamento.

_ya niño! tampoco te condenes antes de tiempo. Mejor esta vez piensa con la cabeza y no digas nada que pueda hundirte más. O por lo menos intenta no hablar mal de ti mismo delante de ella...porque si no lo recuerdas Chat Noir eres tú, por ende la persona que tu princesa admira. Ahora mejor dame mi camblet que ya tengo hambre

_ella no es..espera ¿princesa? -enarcando una ceja-

_levanta los hombros- además tu mismo le diste ese apodo cuando la rescataste del evilustrador

_bu.. bueno eso fue..-nervioso pues ni el mismo sabia porque en ese momento la había llamado así de hecho eso le hizo recordar que hasta también había coqueteando con ella avergonzado mucho

dijiste que no era tu novia pero nada de que no era tu princesa -extiende sus manitos- ¿mi queso?

_suspira y se lo da sin protestar pues no sabía que decirle- ahh aquí tienes -ademas después de todo lo había motivado un poco-

_mi queso -come entusiasmado-

El rubio lo mira mientras pensaba en lo que primeramente le había dicho el kuami y suspira aconcojado. El por supuesto que lo recordaba el hecho de que marinette confiaba tanto en el... o mejor dicho en Chat Noir era cosa que no podía entender, ya que a su criterio el había hecho todo mal. Seguramente si no fuera no sólo por todos los beneficios que optenia al ser Chat Noir; sino que principalmente porque había prometido proteger a París y a todos sus seres queridos que ahora tenía, quizás hubiese entregado su milagrosa.. pero no era el caso y el no faltaría a su promesa.

_hey Adrien que haces aún aquí!? - le dice Nino ajitado- por que no te has movido? Me dejaste hablando solo por unas dos cuadras más o menos

_lo queda mirando- este lo siento Nino

_ah-suspira- ya no importa.. ahora si mejor volvamos que ya no falta mucho para que comiencen las clases. Ya demasiado que hora tendremos que hacer el trabajo en el siguiente reseso y quizás entre clases

_ehh? *¿cuanto tiempo tarde?* -pensaba en ese momento- ¿en serio? Lo siento

_niega con la cabeza- ya está viejo.. además no sería la primera vez que haría los deberes así de rápido jaja

Después de eso deciden irse al instituto.

Marinette la mira sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada. "Como es que todos llegan a esa conclusión" no podía dejar de pensar la chica...no sólo su kwami si no también su mejor amiga le decían que sentía algo por el mínino. En realidad hasta ella estaba pensando eso pero..¿que el sea su crush? ¿y que Adrien no signifique nada para ella? Eso ya sería demasiado

_eh? -C..como es que.. que llegaste a eso! -alterada-

_bueno por tus reacciones..

_quue defienda a...

_ de hecho eso me parece bien.. pero la cuestión es como lo hacés, además que ni siquiera te importo pelearte con Adrien -la apunta con un dedo- tu "chush" si no lo recuerdas, hace meses intentas hablar bien con el y...

_lo se lo sé pero lo que él dijo no estaba bien.. además que no me di cuenta que se lo decía a el, yo solo lo dije lo que pensaba -agacha la cabeza- ¿Crees que ahora me odié?

_ahh chica -suspira- claro que no -sonrie- solo di que exageraste y que lamentas...

_ee? Pero estaría mintiendo, yo no lamento haberle dicho todo eso quizás la forma en que lo dije pero...

La morena no podía dejar de mirar a la chica sorprendida..esto le parecía absurdo, ya ni sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, ella quería reconciliarse con el rubio pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer con respecto a Chat Noir. Eso hizo que Alya golpeara su cara con su mano abierta. Era definitivo ya no podía entender a la chica.

_bueno entonces dile que todo está bien, que cada uno puede tener una opinión distinta y que no hablen más del tema

_¿pero tu crees que el quiera? Y si se enoja mas todavía?

_por lo menos intentalo! -alterada- Marinette mira tu quieres estar bien con Adrien o no?

_aciente con la cabeza- por supuesto

_ entonces hazme caso, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien

Justo en este momento suena la campana del ingreso a clases y ambas chicas deciden entran pero la morena igualmente no dejaba de decirle a Marinette que lo intentara, aunque esta solo podía darle una media sonrisa preocupada.

Ya en el salón se encontraban casi todos los alumnos, de hecho solo faltaban Adrien y Nino haciendo que la chica de coletas se alegrara un poco ya que eso significaba que su amiga no la mandaría a hablar con el rubio ahora, aunque también al no saber en donde se encontraba hacia que la angustiace. Y tampoco podía distraerse porque cuando lo intentaba terminaba de una u otra manera pensando inconscientemente otra vez en Chat Noir

_*definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo* -pensaba y suspiraba angustiada-

Minutos más tarde el rubio y el moreno aparecen finalmente en la puerta del salón y callados se sientan rápidamente en sus respectivos asientos, ya que casi al instante atrás de ellos también aparece la profesora dando por comienzo la clase, sin darles tiempo de hablar a ninguno. Aún que igualmente los morenos por miseros instantes lograron mirarse y darse a entender que ambos habían hablado con sus amigos para que se reconcilien, aliviandolos a que las cosas saldrían bien cuando hablen.

Mientras con Marinette se sentía aliviada de ver al rubio bien pero aún no se atrevía a enfrentarse a el ni con la mirada así que decide enfocar su vista en cualquier lado menos en la dirección del chico. Por otro lado Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el parque con Marinette, admitía que le afectó lo que pasó con la chica pero jamás pensó que tanto, ya había pensado ochenta posibilidades de como se disculpara y ninguna le cerraba, sin quitar el hecho que cada una era más vergonzosa que otra haciendo que inconscientemente cada tanto mirará de reojo y muy nervioso a la chica de coletas a tal punto que sentía como su pulso se aceleraba por la ansiedad. De hecho en unos instantes pensó que eso que está sintiendo le recordaba a los sentimientos que siente hacia su Lady pero rápidamente lo descarto explicándole a si mismo que sólo estaba confundido por como la chica había actuado con el.

_*este va a ser un día largo* -suspiran y piensan agotados el rubio y la peliazul-

Y efectivamente para el par de chicos se le hizo eterno el día. Ni en los siguientes recesos pudieron hablarse, pues por un lado la portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte se escondía de él cada vez que podía y con el portador del miraculous de la mala suerte cada vez que quería hacercarce halgo pasaba inpidiendoselo, además de que tenía que hacer el trabajo de la profesora pechugon y eso lo mantenía ocupado.

Así pasó todo el día hasta que llegó el momento de entregar los trabajos a la profesora Bustier e irse.. Marinette fue la primera en entregarlo después de todo lo tenía preparado hace rato y para desgracia de Adrien él fue uno de los últimos después de todo no puedo concentrarse mucho en hacer el trabajo así entregó a duras penas y desanimado pus al final no pudo hablar con la peliazul.

_al final no le dije nada -mirando el salón vacío-

_quizás sea por algo? Tal vez sea mejor mañana ella está más tranquila y de paso tu sabrás mejor que decirle

_jumm si tal vez

_ya verás Adrien que se le pasa.. después de todo es normal que los novios a veces peleen

_sonrojado- ya te dije que ella no es...ahh ya me cansé mejor vamos a casa - recignado agarra su mochila para irse-

El ojiverde no puede evitar y mirar por unos instantes el lugar en dónde se sentaba la chica y por casualidad ve un papel con algo dibujado, eso le provoca curiosidad haciendo que se acerque y lo agarré para verlo.

Lo que descubrió lo sorprendió tanto que hace que se quede sin respiración. Era el propio siendo Chat Noir, de hecho estaba tan bien dibujado que parecía que le había tomado una foto pero el estaba seguro que jamás hizo esa pose

_soy y..yo -se lo quedo mirando por unos instantes apreciando lo tan bien dibujado que estaba, tanto que si no fuera porque estaba seguro que jamás había hecho esa pose juraría que la habría sacado de una foto-

_seguramente es así como te ve -interrumpe sus pensamientos el kuami

_como me ve?

_una amiga hace mucho me dijo que un retrato puede reflejar el alma de quien lo dibuja, puede ser como ve el mundo o a la persona dibujada.. en este caso la princesa te dibujo a vos.. sería que es asi como ella te ve..o algo así tampoco es que le allá entendido mucho -encogiendose de hombros-

Sorpresivamente la puerta del salón se habre, asustando al muchacho pues el sabía que estaba solo. Pero más lo alteró al ver quién la había abierto de esa manera.

_adrien? -ajitada por tanto correr- ¿Que haces..-ve su hoja en las manos del chico y se pone colorada- eso es...

Continuará...

* * *

 _Kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado el capítulo y haber escrito bien_

 _Nao: pero por que lo dejas hay?_

 _Kim: porque es mejor el suspenso.. Además es mi fic!_

 _Nao: -.- pero ya demaciado que va a ser corto para que lo dejes allí_

 _Kim: mira lo positivo, la idea original era hacerlo de dos capítulos y ahora son más._

 _Nao: jum cierto_

 _Kim: bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería mucho_

 _Bye bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kombawa a tod s! :)_

 _Pimero que nada lamento otra vez la tardanza, es que empecé ando con trabajos de la facu y aún sigo con el problema del celular :'(_

 __nao: si, si siempre la misma lata mejor vamos al capítulo -.-_

 __kim: pero es cierto!_

 __nao: ajá ajá ~.~_

 __kim: eres una... huy mjor vamos mejor con los agradecimientos_

 _Les agradezco a todos los q lo leen y agregan a su favorito espero que a pesar de la tardanza aún lo continuen_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 3er capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Pero este fanfic si._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

_es tuyo -mas que preguntarle parecía estar afirmandole que era la dueña de aquel papel-

_si -pensaba negarlo pero recordó que como en todos sus trabajos puso su firma en el, así que sólo atino por acentir avergonzada

Sin decir una palabra y pensando en lo que le dijo plag minutos antes el rubio la mira unos segundos y vuelve a enfocar su vista en la hoja, mirandola más detalladamente dándose cuenta que no sólo estaba dibujado bien, sino que parecía que de verdad el dibujo parecía hablarle. En especial los ojos misteriosos pero que se sentían llenos de calor, seguridad, y confianza que el estaba seguro de carecer; sin contar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a pesar de no dejar de ser coqueta se le reflejaba una felicidad y orgullo que el decía no tener.

_acaso está tan mal? -pregunto Marinette-

Adrien levantó la mirada. Marinette aún seguía en el umbrar de la puerta, en la misma posición que siempre ponía a su alrededor, o por lo menos en su forma civil; con su pequeño cuerpo temblando de los nervios, y sus palidos ojos azules que está ves se le denotaban con incertidumbre. Nada había cambiado pero en ese momento el chico parecio encontrarla encantadoramente hermosa incluso hasta más que Ladybug.

En ese momento lo había comprendido, ya no podía negarlo, ya que por más que lo hiciera, el lo sabía, lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Marinette era algo más que amistad de hecho creía que le gustaba. ¿sino porque otra razón le parecía más encantadora que su lady? ¿Aunque eso significaba que ya no sentía nada por su compañera heróica o que las quería a ambas? ¿O quizás es tan solo curiosidad, atracción, algo que sus hormonas adolescentes le provocaban? y si solo estaba confundiendo? Mil un preguntas más pasaron por su cabeza y no sabía cuál era la respuesta pero el estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

_p.. por favor di algo Adrien -dijo, apretando su ropa con sus manos- o por lo menos..devuelvemelo

_es magnífico, Marinette

_de verdad lo crees? Porque no tengo mucha experiencia con retratos. Si soy sinsera prefiero mil veces diseñar ropa

_por supuesto -le contesto extendiendole el dibujo- ¿de verdad me..lo ves de esa forma?

_¿de que modo? -recibiendo el dibujo

_no..entiendas mal. Te dije lo que pensaba de Chat Noir y se lo que tú piensas de el. Pero sé que él no es fácil, nadie le dice que esta decepcionado de su persona.. porque no se toma nada en serio, pero seguro es lo que piensan. Sin embargo tu le as dado un aspecto seguro, alegre.. y con confianza absoluta .

_por que Chat Noir es una persona segura, alegre y de mucha confianza. Yo confío plenamente en él -lo dice con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-

_¿segura?

_completamente -mira un momento su dibujo y lo mira ceria- hasta diría que lo hago con los ojos cerrados

_¿Por que? El solo hacé lo que le ordenan y hay veces que no le va bien.. -simplemente lo necesitaba. Para comprender, para entender de donde salía tanta fé de ella hacia él.

_quizas sea por eso, sinceramente..no lo sé.. el no es perfecto... pero confía plenamente en Ladybug tanto como para seguír todas "sus órdenes". Además de que pasé lo que pasé él nunca se rinde ni siquiera cuándo todo parece perdido..yo a su lado siento que todo estará bien.

Adrien quedo mudó. Su pecho le ardía e intentaba calmarlo pero no podía. No sabía que responderle a la chica cada palabra le pareció tan sincera que sentía que no se las merecía aunque también le hacían muy feliz..demasiado feliz.

_lo siento -dijo cuándo finalmente pudo hablar-

_¿Por qué? -lo miró con curiosidad-

_por lo que dije en el parque.. no lo comprendo bien, pero se nota que le estimado mucho

_sorprendida y levemente sonrojada- n..no hace falta.. discúlpame vos por esaltarme como lo hice.

_solo diste tu opinión

_y tu la tuya -replico-

_le sonríe- ok entonces porque no lo dejamos en tregua?

_e..está bien -entregandole su mejor sonrisa- si me disculpas me tengo que ir -se da media vuelta para irse-

_Marinette?

_si? -lo mira curiosa-

_nino tiene razón.. él sería muy feliz de saber que confías así en él -y la verdad es que lo era-

_tu creés? Después de todo sólo soy una civil más que protege -sonrrojada-

En ese momento Adrien quería decirle que estaba equivocada, que para el era muchísimo más que una civil.. hasta que había descubierto que sentía algo por ella. Pero sabía que no podía, no sin decirle que era el quién se encontraba detrás de la máscara. Así que decidió sonreírle y reafirmar sus palabras.

_estoy seguro.. y si no lo hiciera es porque no se lo merece, después de todo se nota tu sinceridad en tus palabras

Marinette se sonrojo nuevamente pero no le dijo nada y el tampoco. Así se quedaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que deciden irse. Una vez en la puerta del instituto la chica le agradecio nuevamente a Adrien y se despidió de el. El chico la quedó mirando hasta que no se veía más.

_que haces niño? -plag sale de su escondite-

_plag creo que estoy en serios problemas -revolvondose el pelo- creó que ella realmente me interesa

_y eso que tiene de malo? Es normal que los novios se quieran no?

_colorado- ella no es mi...yo jamás dije que..uhh no lo entiendes Plag! ¿Acaso que hay por lo que ciento por Ladybug. Es como si la estuviera traicionando

_eh? Pero si tu y Ladybug no tienen nada

_es..eso lo se -suspira- pero yo igual siento algo por ella..o eso creó

_hay niño por eso te digo que mejor te quedes con el queso

_plag! Hablo en serio!

_y quien dijo que yo no? -ingnado-

_las prefiero a ellas -suspira- antes de volver a casa voy a dar una vuelta

_y arriesgarnos a tus fanáticas locas?

_avatido- es cierto -le sonríe- pero puedo ir como Chat Noir!

_no puedo permitir eso, soy el guardián de este miraculous y mi deber es hacer...

_y si te prometo que en casa te dare un montón de queso?

_b.. bueno una vez no h..hace daño.. Pero necesito recargar energía sino

_*con lo glotón que es Plag sabia que funcionaría* -pensaba el chico mientras sacaba un queso de su mochila y se lo daba- aquí tienes, pero apurate

_lo agarra entusiasmado- ok ok -susurra- pero solo porque se que en casa voy a comer más -se lo traga de un bocado- listo

_ok entonces Plag garras -levantando su brazo izquierdo-

Después de transformarse Adrien empezó a recorrer las calles casi nocturnas de París, sin dejar de pensar en su lady su princesa, preguntandose quien era la que realmente era dueña de su corazón.

Por otro lado Marinette también se encontraba en las calles de París caminando a paso lento, en sus propios pensamientos. Cada vez más pensaba que el gatito era importante para, por lo menos mucho más que un simple compañero.

_Marinette cuidado!

Escucho cuándo salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que estaba a mitad de la calle y vio que se le acercaba un auto a gran velocidad pero no se corrió, el vehículo ya se encuentra a unos pocos metros de ella, aún así sus piernas no se movieron ni un centímetro. Shockeada la peliazul asustada sólo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando la inevitable envestida, pero esta nunca llegó. Un par de manos la habían agarrado y cargado al estilo de novia llevándola de un salto al otro lado de la vereda. Ella en un momento trató de apartarse para saber quién era su salvador, pero el agarre era firme y pronto fue seguido por dos fuertes envolventes brazos alrededor de su pequeña figura. En ese momento lo descubrió, ya no hacía falta saber quién era, pues conocía esa sensación, esa seguridad sólo podía sentirla con él. Relajada le devolvió el abrazo con fervor. Él solo la abrazo más fuerte y se limitó a acariciarle el cabello por largo rato, hasta que hizo que la mirará y le dijo seriamente.

_me alegra que estés bien princesa. No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si no aparecía en ese momento

_pero no me pasó nada. Y todo gracias a ti Chat..me has salvado de nuevo

_pero y si no hubiese llegado? Tu hubieras...tu vida no es algo con que puedas jugar Marinette

En ese momento a la chica le empezaron a recorrer pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas enrojecidas, baja de su agarre queda devuelta en el suelo y cae de rodillas. El se agacha junto a ella y la vuelve a abrazar, ella le corresponde y así se quedaron hasta que ella se calmó. Ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. Estaban aterrorizados. Ella, a causa del accidente, y él, por lo cerca que estuvo de perderla. Dio gracias a que todo estaba bien.

Más calmados se incorporaron, chat le dijo que la llevaría a su casa, pues no pensaba hacetar un no como respuesta, no se conformaría hasta saber que realmente está a salvó. Marinette sólo acintio sabiendo que no hiba a convencerlo de lo contrario. Así la volvió a cargar en sus brazos al estilo novia y ella se recargo en su pecho sonrojadolos a ambos. Asi se fueron en silencio hasta que el la deja en su balcón.

_gracias Chat.

_no hay porque

_igual, si no fuera por ti...

_apolla su cabeza en su hombro- entonces agradecemelo valora más tu vida, aunque no lo creas muchos te queremos y nos daría mucha tristeza que te pasará algo

_soprendida le acaricia su cabello- lo prometo

_sonrie y la mira- me alegra.. bueno nos vemos -se da media vuelta para irse-

_lo agarra y apolla su cabeza en su espalda- además se que si pasa algo mi héroe estará allí para salvarme -se separa y se mete adentro

El mira hacia el lugar sonrojado y se va su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tikki la miraba sorprendida, ya ni sabía que pensaba su portadora o eso creía pues creía imaginarse que sentía la peliazul, pero jamás pensó que lo aceptaria tan rápido, porque para que se atreva a hacer lo que hizo significa que lo acepto.

_marinette?

_lo quiero Tikki.. lo quiero. ya no puedo negarlo

_me di cuenta. Pero como es que tu lo hiciste?d

_no lo sé. Ceo que fue cuando ví el auto encima mío, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en Chat..en que lo iba a dejar solo sin decirle que el es también importante para París, sin decirle que lo quiero. Quería que el me salvará como lo hacía con Ladybug o aquellas veces de evilustrador y jugador.

_y Adrien?

De repente Marinette miro sus paredes y vio las fotos que tenia del rubio. Esta lo pensó un momento pero se lo decidio.

_lo admiro y también le quiero pero de distinta forma... Ah sólo podría se sólo su amiga.

Se levanto de golpe de la cama y empezó a sacar una por una los recortes revista del rubio.

_¿Que harás con todo eso?-tikki enarcó una ceja en señal d econfusión.

_ya no lo necesito. Me costó, pero... pero ahora sé. Estoy en amor con con ese gatito -dijo con la verdad absoluta

El rubio finalmente regresa a su casa, se destranforma y se sienta afligido en su cama. Realmente se había asustado, la imagen de Marinette siendo arrollada lo atormentaba, jamás había sentido tanto pánico.

_chico? -lo mira prpreocupado el mini gato- Adrien -le dice al ver que no le contestaba

_me llamaste Adrien? -lo mira enarcando una ceja pues no estaba acostumbrado a que su kuami lo llamara por su nombre

_fue porque no contestabas así que no te acostumbres -crusado de brazos- realmente parecías estar en otro planeta

_es que -mira al techo- no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza..ese instante en donde corrí hacia Marinette

_la salvaste no es así? Pues entonces no te atormentes

_pero...

_es como ella dijo su heroe estuvo allí para salvarla

_al recordar tales palabras provocaron que un leve sonrojo aparecieran en sus mejillas pero casi al instante volvió a guatiarse- y si un día no estoy con ella? Que haré si le pasa algo? No creo poder resistir que -habre los ojos asombrado-

_que?

_plag ahora lo entiendo, no sólo me gusta yo.. yo estoy enamorado de ella

Los siguientes días todo parecia igual y al mismo tiempo para ambos chicos era distinto. Seguían llegando tarde a sus clases y siendo unos grandiosos superhéroes... pero el comportamiento entre ellos había cambiado, pon un lado Marinette ya no se ponía nerviosa a su alrededor y el chico no podía evitar sonrojarse al verla o espiarla de ves en cuando. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por los morenos pero cada vez que le preguntaban negaban todo. Con el dúo heroico Ladybug no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Chat Noir y este había dejado de coquetearle.

No paso mucho tiempo en que un akuma los volviera a juntar pero no como un duo o compañeros, sino como heroe y civil. Habían acabado con el villano y se d despidieron. Marinette se destranformormo en el primer lugar solitario que encontró y Adrien prefirió ser chatNoir por un rato más.

Así la vió caminando por el parque, primero lo dudo pero después se decidió a alcanzarla, la ganas de hablar, estar con ella lo enloquecian y si ella prefería a Chat Noir pues por el estaba bien. Después de todo como Adrien no veía mucho avancé, anten se ponía muy nerviosa a su alrededor y ahora aparte de que el lo estaba a ella parecía darle igual su presencia.

_purrr que hace una princesa tan botita caminando solas por las calles? -se pone a su lado con una sonrisa coqueta-

_chat Noir -lo mira levemente sonrojada- ¿que haces por aquí?

_eso pregunte yo. No sabes que hubo un akuma podría haberte lastimado

_preocupado por mi gatito?

-con una sonrisa y los brazos en la espalda-

_cl..claro que si, digo es mi deber bueno y el de ladybug proteger a todos -nervioso-

_si claro tu deber -susurro entristecida-

_eso no contestó mi pregunta

_sólo caminaba a casa, sabía lo del akuma pero tengo cosas que hacer, además se que nada va a pasarme

_¿como estás tan segura?

_porque si algo pasará lo superhéroes de París lo resolveran y arreglarán todo.

_eso no quita el hecho que en el proceso te pase algo -nervioso y frustado- Marinette me lo habías prometido recuerdas?

 **Flak blak**

_apolla su cabeza en su hombro- entonces agradecemelo valorando más tu vida, aunque no lo creas muchos te queremos y nos daría mucha tristeza que te pasará algo

_soprendida le acaricia su cabello- lo prometo

 **Fin de flan blak**

_lo recuerdo pero también dije que si pasaba algo mi héroe estaría allí para salvarme

Porsupuesto que lo recordaba, aún sentía a la chica apollada en su espalda diciéndole aquellas palabras, sólo con el hecho de la palabra "mi" hacia que cada vez que pensaba en ello se sonrojara, como si se tratase de una mismísima declaración. Pero para el eso ya era pedir mucho o eso creía.

_pero tu no puedes confiar tanto en que alguno...

_no! -con lo puños cerrados y mirando al suelo- yo no lo dije en plural, ojo no me mal entiendas no es que no me agrade ella pero -sabia que lo que estaba apunto de decir era arriesgado, que quizás el mínino se alejará de ella o por lo menos de Marinette, pero no lo soportaba, que el pensará que le daba igual quien la salvará no le gustaba nada- yo so..sólo me refiero a tí, tan sólo ti

_marinette -notablemente sorprenddo-

_quizas sea pretenciosa al pensar así ya que hay muchos civiles que...

_no lo eres, mi princesa no es cualquiera. Así que gracias por confiar tanto en mi -con una sincera y tierna sonrisa-

_sorprendida decide devolversela pues no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Chat con otra sonrisa que no sea la coqueta- siempre

_bueno ahora le perrr-mite a este lindo mínino el placerrr de llevarrr-la a su casa -haciendole reverencia de principie-

_jaja por supuesto gatito -haciendole también una reverencia de princesa-

En ese momento Chat la levantó en sus brazos como aquella vez al estilo de novia, ella nuevamente se recargo en su pecho y saltaron camino a su terraza. La chica tenía que admitirlo nunca se había sentido tan protegida como lo estaba en brazos dedese mínino y a el le gustaba tenerla tan cerca suyo tanto que podía sentir su perfume, ambos sentían que su corazón estaban a punto de explotar y temían que el otro se diera vez llegado el rubio estaba a punto de irse pero ella se lo impedío.

_e..espera -lo agarra del brazo avergonzada-

_que pasa? -la mira con curiosidad-

_nada -lo niega con la cabeza agachada y empieza a jugar con sus manos- es sólo que yo no te agradecí apropiadamente cuando me salvaste -lo mira roja y moviendo velozmente las manos- n..no pi..piences nada raro..es que yo vivo en una panadería y se me ocurrió si tal vez te gustaría un bocadillo dulce -agacha nuevamente la cabeza-

_eso si lo había agarrado de sorpresa- bueno yo..

_perdon de seguro estás muy ocupado y yo aquí deteniendote con..

_no, no! No es eso, si quiero, me encantaría probar tus bocadillos después de todo quien rechazaria comer un dulce de la mejor panadería de París

_conoces mi panadería? -lo mira intrigada y analizadolo pues eso significaba que quizás lo había visto en su forma civil-

_bu..bueno yo -nervioso- quién no la conoce?

_ah si. Entonces quizás te conozca? Digo sin el traje -no sabia exactamente el porque pero de repente sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el mínino y no podía evitar preguntarle-

_ QUE? -alterado- n..no es posible porque yo casi no como y cuando lo hago no soy el que viene a la tienda. Digamos que soy un gato ocupado

_hasta para comer un bocadillo

_oh entonces ahora también lo estas -desanimada-

_pues casualmente ya terminé todo por hoy así que..

_genial! Entonces vamos a dentro de mi cuarto hay estaremos más cómodos -emocionada se va a la ventana de la terraza-

_ok -la sigue-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Nao: eee pero?_

 _Kim: lo sé está más corto pero era eso o nada_

 _Nao: -.-_

 _Kim: bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería mucho_

 _Bye bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kombawa a tod s! :)_

 _Lamento la tardanza, es que andaba con parciales_

 __nao: pero ahora está de vacaciones_

 __kim: si pero igual tengo que estudiar_

 __nao: pero tendrás más tiempo_

 __kim: un poco si... huy nunca lo entenderas. Mejor vamos con los agradecimientos_

 _Les agradezco a todos los que lo leen y agregan a su favorito en especial a_

 _*angel-demoniaca:ya lo habra_

 _*SMYPBUM: perdón, espero que ahora esté mejor y ojalá aún la sigas_

 _*vane18porras: gracias por el apoyo_

 _*Natalie 0.0: perdón por la tardanza_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 4to capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Pero este fanfic si._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Ya adentro del cuarto Adrien se dedicó a mirarlo con detenimiento, era la primera vez que podía darle una buena ojeada al lugar. Como Chat sólo vino una vez para atrapar a ... y cuando estuvo como Adrien estaba nervioso nunca había estado en un cuarto de una chica y encima era la primera vez a solas con Marinette y el quería aprovechar para hacercarce a ella.

_chat?

_la mira y ve que está nerviosa- que pasa? -con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-

_voy a buscar los bocadillos..si quieres puedes ponerte cómodo

_dale no te preocupes y gracias

_apolla la mano en la compuerta del altillo y vuelve a verlo- ahh quieres algo en específico?

_umm me gustan los croissant pero cualquier...

_cro..croissant será *justo es de lo que me encargo hacer yo*

Chat le brindó una de sus típicas sonrisas y le acintio con la cabeza. La chica rápidamente miro para otro lado y sin verlo se fue a la cocina.

El rubio se dedicó nuevamente a admirar la habitación de la chica, observó sus paredes de color rosa, sus bocetos de vestidos y fotos de revistas pegadas ellas, recordándole a su padre que tenía un tablero con imágenes a un lado de su escritorio. También vió el maniquí en donde seguramente ella hacia sus diseños. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que había sacado algunos recortes no hace mucho tiempo los había sacado algunos recortes o póster ya que se notaba los restos de cinta y tonos distintos de pintura producto de los recortes sacado.

_me pregunto que habría alli -miro su escritorio- tiene fotos de todos

En ese momento la puerta del altillo se del cuarto se abrio y Marinette se asomó con una bandeja con bocadillos y dos tazas con leche.

_prinsesa déjame ayudarte -le saca la bandeja-

_gracias -sierra la compuerta- traje leche tibia para acompañar

_eres muy conciderada

_nada ni menos para el héroe de París

Ambos se sentaron, el felino en la silla que se encontraba en del escritorio y la chica en la cama.

El rubio comía cada bocadillo con delicadeza, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar de cada bocado después de todo gracias a su trabajo como modelo rara vez podía comer algo dulce.

_te gusto? -le pregunto finalmente nerviosa después de mirarlo largo rato como comía-

_gustarme? Princesa esto está delicio -apunto de meterse otro bocado- tus padres son los mejores

_en serio? Pues gracias... aunque de los croissant me encargo de hacerlos yo -con una sonrisa-

_deja de comer para mirarla asombrado- wuo una princesa multifacética. Acaso hay algo más que le escondas a este dulce mínino?

_multifacetica?

_*rayos* -p.. pues lo dje por lo que ví en tu cuarto. Asumo que te gusta el diseño de ropa no?

_ahh si; pues si de hecho. Soy como una diseñadora en progreso -con un leve sonrojo-

_ves eres multifacética entonces

_jeje tampoco es para tanto. No todo lo hago yo además mi padre es que hace la mayoría -apenada-

_pero estos son riquísimos y los az hecho tu y también de seguro haces muy linda ropa (recordando el bombín)

_je gracias hago lo mejor que puedo, de hecho hago mi propia ropa

_wuo cuando tengas algo hecho me gustaría verlo

En ese momento Marinette penso en lo que le habían dicho Adrien y Nino sobre mostrarle sus diseños

_bueno en realidad tengo unos bocetos hechos -pone una mano detrás de la cabeza nerviosa- s..si quieres podría..mostrartelos?

_en serio? *pero en el parque no nos dijo que no los quería mostrar hasta que estuvieran listos?*

_si..sólo si quieres

_por supuesto -con una sonrisa- *porque a Chat si se los muestra?*

La chica va en busca de su cuaderno y se hacerca a él con este entre sus brazos y nerviosa se lo extiende. Pero cuando el estaba a punto de agarrarlo ella se lo alejo de su alcance haciendo que el rubio la mire intrigado.

_prometeme que serás sincero.

_palabra de gato -con la mano en el corazón-

_de verdad?

_que hatmot me ataque si estoy mintiendo

_sonrie- está bien, toma -se lo extiende-

Lo agarra y se pone a verlos detalladamente cada uno de ellos. Notando que la chica realmente tiene talento. Y pensando que ahora entendía porque su padre la había elegido.

_princesa esto realmente está muy bueno

_de verdad eso te parece?

_si y debo reconocer que adoro el hecho que te allas inspirado en Ladybug pero y en mi claro -con una sonrisa-

Esas palabras pusieron más nerviosa a Marinette pues ella sabia que había más diseños inspirados en el mínino que en la heroína. Pero al parecer el felinopor la emoción no se había dado cuenta

Chat continuó mirando los diseños hasta que Marinette se da cuenta que había una hoja suelta y se altera sacandole el cuaderno de sus manos. Haciendo que este la mire más que desconcertado.

_*casi ve el retrato que hice de él* -piensa cabeza a gacha y avergonzada- ya es s..suficiente

_eh? Si como quieras pero cuando tengas uno hecho enseñamelo si? -con una sonrisa-

_es un trato

Ambos terminaron de tomar su bebida y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. El le contaba con entusiasmo sobre cómo habían derrotado el último akuma. Ella a pesar de saber todo lo escucho muy atentamente mientras le sonreía. Asi pasó el tiempo hasta que se escucho un pitido del anillo de Chat.

_bueno parece que este gatito ya tiene que volar -con una media sonrisa-

_asciente con la cabeza- *porque me siento triste?*

La chica suspira y se levanta. Lo mira unos segundos y se dirige con él al balcón para decir adiós.

Y al salir ambos se quedaron mirando la hermosa ciudad de París, sin decir nada.

_sabes la pase muy bien -le dice finalmente el mínino-

La ojiazul lo mira unos segundos y no puede evitar sonreír.

_yo también *demasiado diría yo*

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra. Se oyó otro pitido de del anillo sacándolos a ambos de su mundo

_bueno tengo que desaparecer antes de que me transforme en calabaza -dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha-

_jaja eres realmente malo con los juegos de palabras -riendose- pero tienes razón tienes que marcharte

_auh eso dolió princesa ¿asi vas a despedirte de tu héroe -haciendose el ofendido-

_vuelve a sonreírle- adios mi héroe -haciendole reverencia-

_jaja -le agarra su mano izquierda y le deposita un beso en esta- adiós mi princess

_se pone totalmente roja- *gato idiota!* a.. adiós

Chat Noir se sube a la baranda del balcon y la mira de reojo.

_Marinette?

_si?

_me dejarias de ves en cuando venír a visitarte?

Por el asombro la ojiazul lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Provocando que este se ponga nervioso

_no..no p.. piences mal solo sería como hoy y no molestaría m.. mucho, sólo como lo..

_mi ventana siempre estará habierta para vos Chat Noir -levemente sonrojada-

_en serio? -sonrie ampliamente- que bueno, entonces nos estamos viendo princess..ahh por cierto con solo decir Chat es suficiente

El rubio le guiño un ojo y la volvió a saludar antes de saltar de un edificio a otro. Con una sonrisa ella se lo quedo mirando hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista y se metió devuelta a su cuarto.

_Marinette -flotó por encima de ella con una mirada desaprobatoria y alterda

_que pasá Tikki?

_y todavia preguntas? Como vas a permitir que Chat Noir siga visitandote?

_¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó inocentemente Marinette- sólo será a veces

_mira siempre te anime en tus decisiones y no veo nada de malo que trabajen o te proteja cuando no eres Ladybug... Pero que se acerquen así ¿no creés que pueda descubrirte?

_él no lo haría... almenos que se lo dijera, cosa que jamás podría hacer

_la kuami suspira con exasperación- pero...

_mira Tikki el jamás se le ocurriría que su "grandiosa y perfecta Lady" es -apuntandose- esta chica torpe y despistada -susurra- por eso me da miedo lo que siento por el -la mira ceria- y como te dije antes por mi jamás se entenderá

_Ma.. Marinett -preocupada por lo que susurro- eso no...

_la interrumpe- vamos a la cama que estoy cansada -se acuesta y e intenta dormir aunque en realidad no tenía nada de sueño-

Cuando finalmente Adrien llegó a su habitación, se destranformo, se tiró de un salto a la cama y enserro su cara en su almohada.

_ ella es extraordinariamente atractiva y un encanto -se pregunto porque no o había notado todo esté tiempo- ¿Como pude ser no lo allá notado en todo este tiempo?.

_lo dices por la princesa? Bueno eso es fácil lo único que mirabas era a Ladybug y digamos que como Adrien no te sabes desenvolver muy bien que digamos

_bueno eso no es del todo mi culpa -lo mira triste- ella se comporta raro a mi al rededor.. y no se porque

_preguntaselo -dijo Plagg, masticando un trozo de camembert que había sacado del armario del chico-

_lo dices como si fuera fácil -haciendole puchero-

_porque lo es -levantando sus hombros-

Adrien enojado frunce el ceño y le lanza una de sus almohadas en la parte superior a su Kwami. Este logra esquivarlo a tiempo pero no puede evitar tirar el pedacito de queso que le quedaba

_pero mira lo que haces! Era mi último pedazo

_ahh si sabes que hay un montón..agarras otro y se soluciona, en cambio lo mío.. -suspira y vuelve a enterrar su cara en la almohada- seguro ella me aguanta por Alta y Nino o peor por lastima -mas depresivo-

Plagg suspiro. Odiaba ver a Adrien así. El era el único que no podía ver los sentimientos de aquella chica, era claro porque se comportaba así con el.. pero no el acá diciendo que la niña sólo le tiene lastima.

_chico estás exagerando! Mira no se que será lo que le pasa a esa niña pero no creo que sea lastima lo que siente, no se ve como esa clase de persona.

_tu creés? -lo miro esperanzado-

_claro, así que deja de quuejsrte y házme el favor de mañana ir y preguntarle

_pero..

_mira niño ya es hora de que te abroches el cinturón! No todo lo que esperas sucederá pero eso no significa que debes esconderte siempre. De lo contrario nunca lo vas a saber

Adrien lo miro y despues se quedó mirando hacia al techo pensando. Plagg no era de los que daban consejos, pero esta vez el chico realmente lo necesitaba y entonces lo hizo. El rubio se dió cuenta de eso haciendole pensar que quizás Plag se comportaba así con el por una razón. Éste sonrió ante la idea de que él kwami se preocupaba por el y voltió su cabeza hacia Plagg y, antes de que pudiera luchar, lo agarró y lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho.

_ehhh? Pe.. pero ¿qué haces? -sorprendido a pequeña criatura-

_te abrazo

_eso lo sé! ¿Pero, por qué lo haces?

_bueno porque ... te quiero y además porque eres mi mejor amigo

Plagg se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de Adrien. Sin embargo se alegró mucho al saber que era tan importante para el chico, tanta fue su felicidad que se las arregló para devolverle el abrazo. Provocando que el rubio sonriera aún más.

_mañana le preguntare -lo soltó el rubio-

_asi se habla

Adrien con una sonrisa va directamente a su ventana, apolla un brazo y se queda mirando el cielo un largo rato.

_y sino aún tengo a Chat Noir.. él si parece agradarle -con un deje de tristeza-

_sabes que tu eres Chat Noir verdad? -enarcando una ceja- además no creo que sea una buena idea que te acerques a ella de esa manera. De hecho ahora que lo mencionas me pareció una locura que le preguntaras si podías volver

_no pienso revelar mi identidad si es lo que te preocupa -moviendo los hombros-

_se golpea la cara con una de sus manitos- chico tonto. Lo que yo quiero decir es que es peligroso. Entiendo que la salves y todo. ¿Pero y si ella quiere saber más de tí? O se te escapa algo? O peor que..

_no seas dramático Plag eso no pasará...ahh -suspira- pensándolo bien me gustabas más cuando eran un despreocupado -lo mira de reojo- si te doy más queso te calmarias?

_pero por quien rayos me tomas?! -enojado- mira me gusta el camembert pero..

_te dare dos camembert demás cada vez que valla

_ya te e dicho..

_vamos sólo será de ves en cuándo -nervioso al ver que Plag seguía rechazandolo- y te dare tres -subiendo la apuesta-

_solo de ves en cuándo? -dudando-

_si, solo de ves en cuándo

_ok... pero cuándo vallas a verla lleva un camembert contigo

_y volvió el viejo Plag -susurrando-

_te esche! No lo decía en serio pero ahora si pienso que eres un tonto, dime qué pasaría si se agota el tiempo y flash aparece delante de tu princesa Adrien Agreste?

_eso sería..-niega con la cabeza- no pasará porque seré serio y res..

_ya se que eres responsable -de hecho Plag pensaba que de todos los Chat Noir que acompaño Adrien era el era uno de los más serios- pero cuando te gusta alguien eres un tonto ¿A Ladybug cuantas veces le quisiste decir tu identidad?

_no es lo mismo porque a ella..

_no, no se lo dirías, pero te quedas bobo hasta el punto que se te acaba el tiempo. Hoy llegamos justo, pero conociendote va a llegar el día en que necesite recargarme en casa de esa niña -crusado de brazos- no hagas que me arrepienta

_eso no es cierto! -rojo- uhh esta bien, está bien entendí.. además siempre llevo conmigo algunos demás por si acaso

_mejor así. Ahora vamos a dormir que tú y tu romanticismo ya me cansaron

_oye! Aunque si yo también estoy cansado

Y después de eso efectivamente se fueron a dormir. Aunque Adrien a pesar de estar cansado no podía dormirse pues lo único que hacía era pensar en todo lo había vivido hoy con Marinette

_ohh no llegó tarde

Corrían y decían un par de chicos desesperados. Pues ambos se habían quedado desvelados la noche anterior por todo lo que habían vivido. Y fue tal su distracción que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando chocaron entre sí hasta que se encontraban en el suelo.

auhh -dijeron los dos con la cabeza media abajo- lo siento fue mi culpa -se miran asombrados- heee?

_Ma.. Marinette -se levanta como un rayo y le extiende una mano para ayudarle- ¿E..estás bien? *porque de todas las personas me tuve que chocar justo ahora con ella* -pensaba afligido el rubio-

_Adrien -le sonrie y acepta su ayuda agarrando su mano- si no te preocupes. ¿y vos? *cuánto soñé con una escena así con él y.. ahora no siento nada*

_bi.. bien mi cara para modelar está bien así que.. bueno tampoco hubiera pasado nada *pero que rayos estoy diciendo* -suspira-

_jeje ok, pero mejor sino muchas fanáticas estarían tristes

_jaja si -le da una media sonrisa- ¿Mejor entremos no te parece?

_si aunque si puedes -muy levemente sonrojada- ¿me sueltas la mano?

_ehh? -mira que su mano aún sostenía la de ella, se pone rojo y la suelta bruscamente- -p..pe..perdón

_no pasa nada

Después de eso se dirigen al salón y al ver que la profesora pechugon estaba adentro se miran entré si como para planear algo.

_quizás si entramos despacio no nos vea -le dice la chica mientras lo miraba de reojo-

_nada perdemos con intentarlo

Por lo siguiente ambos decidieron entrar agachados cuándo la profesora estuviera dada vuelta. Les parecía un buen plan y decidieron hacerlo pero no contaron con que la profesora sea tan atenta y igual los descubra.

_señor Agreste y señorita Dupant-Chen llegan tarde -enojada y sin darse vuelta-

_se esaltan y agachan la cabeza- lo sentimos..es que...

_ahh está ves no me interesa su escusa así que mejor siéntes -los mira enarcando una ceja- ¿O acaso quieren esperar afuera?

_si, digo no

Después de eso se van inmediatamente cada uno a su restivo asiento. Cuándo lo hacen los morenos le preguntaron por su tardanza y ambos les dijeron lo mismo.

_me dormi -con una sonrisa-

Provocando que ambos amigos suspirarán y los miraran con resignación, ya que se habían acostumbrado a que sus amigos llegarán tarde. Pero no podían evitar preocuparse pues lo conocían muy bien como para saber que se sobre exigían demasiado. Además de que sentían mucha curiosidad al notar que Adrien miraba cada tanto a Marinette y está no lo hacía para nada.

_*ahora invirtieron papeles o que? -piensan mientras suspiran- *es todo tengo que intervenir*

Así esperaron hasta el receso para acorralarlos cada uno por su lado.

_me querés decir que te pasa? -dicen los morenos a sus compañeros de asiento-

_que quieres decir? -los quedan mirando sin entender nada el ojiverde y la ojiazul-

_no contestes con otra pregunta!

La mira irritada la morena

_soy tu mejor amiga. Así que puedo saber perfectamente cuando te pasa algo. Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que no has mirado a Adrien en todo el día o que ya no estás nerviosa a su lado?

_ahh eso bueno.. es que -susurra- tenías razón

_que? -sorprendida-

_que tenías razón...ya no me gusta Adrien, por lo menos no en forma amorosa

_QUEEE!?

Por otro lado Nino estaba igual de irritado con Adrien

_viejo. ¿Vos pensás que no me doy cuenta de nada? Soy tu mejor amigo ¿O no?

_por supuesto que lo eres

_entonces cuando me pensabas decir que te interesa Marinette? No paras de mirarla amigo. ¿Dime cuando pensabas decirme que te gusta?

_eee yo.. bueno -se puso completamente rojo y nervioso- yo. .-susurra- ¿tan evidentemente soy?

El rubio juraba que en ese momento sentía a Plagg riendose de el en su mochila, provocando que se pusiera aún más rojo si es que eso se puede.

_acaso es porque tuve un leve enamoramiento por ella? Por que quiero que te quede claro que eso quedó en el pasado

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Nao: eso es todo?_

 _Kim: oye es más largo que el anterior_

 _Nao: ¿por cuánto? -.-_

 _Kim: bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería mucho_

 _bye bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Kombawa a tods! :)

Por empezar lamento la tardanza, pero estaba rindiendo finales y escribía cuando podía

_nao: excusas, tan sólo eso tienes -.-

_kim: tu misma me viste estudiando!

_nao: lo recuerdo y también ví que aprobaste así que puedes concentrarte en el fic de una vez ~.~

_kim: emm bueno

_nao: que significa eso? Aún tienes más?... -alterada- nooooo kami-sama porque me haces ésto?

_kim: -.- como si a mi me agradará tenerlos... Umm mejor vamos con los agradecimientos

Les agradezco a todos los que lo leen y agregan a su favorito en especial a

Y piido disculpas por mis errores ortográficos de verdad que intento corregirlos, mil gracias aún a los que me qpoyan

_nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 5to capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)

_kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Pero este fanfic si.

Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto:

*...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes

_ esto cambio de escena

-..- y esto entre los diálogos son algunas de las acciones

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

_que no..es sólo que lo descubrí apenas ayer en la noche -le dice sinceramente el rubio- es el motivo por el cual me desvelé_

_viejo eso me hace feliz! Ya era hora que olvidarás tu obsesión por Ladybug ¿Por que tu ya la olvidaste no es así?

_pues ahora que lo dices -analiza- ya no pienso tanto en ella como antes ni tengo ganas de verla todo el tiempo. Así que crearía que ya no me gusta, por lo menos no de forma amorosa.

_y si aún queda algo, nadie mejor que nuestra Marinette para hacerte olvidar y hacerte muy feliz *Alya se pondrá tan contenta* -con una sonrisa por la emoción de ver al rubio contento-

_¿no creés que te estás apresurado un poco? Para eso ella también tendría que sentir lo mismo ¿no?

_*es en serio este chico es ciego* -suspira- viejo pero tienes que tenerte un poco de fe. ¿Que chica no querría salir contigo? Sólo tienen que hacercarce -se levanta- y de eso me encargaré yo

El moreno emocionado busca con la mirada a las chicas y al verlas hablando en la puerta del salón, agarra su bolso y se dirige hacia ellas. Mientras Adrien lo queda mirando consternado.

_ehh? Nino espera *¿que estará pensando hacer?* -agarra su bolso y vas trás de él

_la peliazul levanta los hombros- lo que me dijiste me izo pensar..lo admito me costó pero ya no siento lo mismo por Adrien

_pero eso -dudando- acaso es que...

La morena no pudo terminar la frase porque justo llega Nino a toda prisa y emocionado.

_chicas -con una sonrisa- me alegra que aún no se hallan ido porque les tengo una propuesta

Al escuchar eso las amigas no pueden evitar mirarlo curiosas y esperan espectantes a lo que le iba a decir. Mientras que el moreno se toma un respiro hasta que ve que Adrien llega a su lado y le pasa su brazo por los hombros.

_mi amigo aquí presente tiene el resto del día libre así que planeamos ir al centro de juegos del shoppin.

_¿en cerio?- dice dice la ojimarron con una sonrisa y enarcando ceja- ¿y nosotras que tendríamos que ver? -imaginado lo que planeaba el moreno-

_bueno pensamos que más seamos mejor, así que se nos ocurrió que podríamos preguntarles a ustedes si querían venir -mira a Adrien- ¿no es así viejo?

_*pero que dices Nino?!* -nervioso- eee yo.. bueno...-super nervioso pues el si tenía cosas que hacer en su agenda-

_el ojimarron se acerca a él y le susurra- vamos chico di algo que Marinette te está mirando

_ve a la peliazul y levemente se sonroja- cl.. claro, me encantaría.. Además nunca fui así que mejor hacerlo con mi amigos jeje -con una sonrisa- *¿que rayos hago? ¿Como voy a safarme de Nathalie?*

_ven. ¿Así que.. que oninan? ¿Nos acoñan?

_claro chico. Será bueno distraernos un rato -mira a Marinette- ¿no es así Mari?

_eh..si será muy divertido -con una sonrisa- *y quizás ahora que no me siento nerviosa a su alrededor pueda ser realmente la amiga de Adrien* -pensaba la ojiazul-

Después de eso deciden salir, pero en el camino Adrien aparta un poco a Nino y le susurra.

_¿Nino que as hecho? ¿Porque hacés eso sin consultarme!?

_te consigo una cita con la chica que te gusta. ¿Y así me lo agradeces? -tambien susurrando-

_*cita* -al pensar en eso le aparece un fuerte sonrrojo pero rápidamente se le borra al recordar su pequeño problema- Nino hablo en serio! Sabes perfectamente que hoy si tenía planes en mi agenda. ¿Que haré cuando aparezcan a buscarme?

El moreno no pudo evitar bufar si lo sabía, ayer celebraba que su amigo no tendría sesiones de fotos por dos días, alfin podrían hacer cosas de chicos normales y lo mejor podría pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo. Pero el padre del rubio no había tenido los mismos planes y hoy le dijo que había cambiado las faltas de sesiones con las otras actividades que tenía el ojiverde. Eso al moreno lo había frustrado hasta que Adrien le dice lo que siente por Marinette haciendole que le importe muy poco lo que el señor Agreste quiera pues el moreno estaba convencido que la chica de coletas podía darle a su amigo el amor que el padre de este le negaba.

_lo se. Pero tengo un plan infalible así que no te preocupes y disfruta -le dice convencido y con una sonrisa-

_pero..

_hey que están susurrando -se les acerca la blogger- ¿para que nos invitan si después se apartan?

_Alya déjalos -dice la peliazul-

_lo siento no fue nuestra intención -dice el moreno sonriendo-

_si disculpen -Adrien mira a la peliazul medio apenado-

_no pasa nada después de todo no tienen muchas posibilidades de hablar así ¿no?

_ehh -todos la miran sin entender-

_bueno lo digo porque normalmente Adrien tiene alguna actividad

_ja es cierto -el moreno le toca un hombro a rubio- pero como dije antes hoy tiene todo el día para dedicarnoslo a nosotros -mira de reojo al ojiverde- y nada impediría que lo disfrutemos a lo máximo ¿no es así bro? -le susurra- viejo habla que Marinette espera

_traga saliva nervioso y sonrie- cl.. claro *y ahora que?*

Después de eso hablaron emocionados de lo que harían (incluyendo al rubio que de momentos se le olvidaba que afuera lo esperaban). Así se lo pasaron riendo y caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a la salida del instituto y pudieron visualizar a una Nathalie muy enojada apoyada en una limosina mirando la hora, provocando que a todos se les borré la sonrisa. En especial el rubio que en ese momento se encontraba más que nervioso.

_al parecer la salida...-es interrumpida la peliazul-

_para nada -levanta los hombros- seguro sólo quiere decirte algo -mira al rubio- mejor vamos a ver que quiere -mira a las chicas- ahora venimos -se dirije a la limosina-

_eh? Si- va tras su amigo- *que es lo que planeas Nino?*

Al no entender nada las chicas sólo deciden por acentir y ver cómo sus amigos de dirigían a la mujer de trage y anteojos

_Adrien porque tardas tanto? -se dirije al rubio irritada, sin darse cuenta que el moreno lo acompañaba- sabes que tu horario..

_pe.. perdón -nervioso- es que..

_es que mi amigo no irá con usted, de hecho venimos a decirle que cancele todo por hoy porque Adrien tiene otra cosa más importante que hacer

La pelinegra enarca una ceja, ella anotaba todo lo que el rubio hacia sabía cada cosa que hacía. Y nada más importante que las sesiones para la nueva colección estaba registrado en la agenda asi que claramente el moreno estaba equivocado.

_que quiere decir este chico Adrien?

_bu.. bueno yo..es que *y ahora que digo* -piensa muy nervioso- yo.. es que -mira a su amigo pidiéndole ayuda-

_hay un trabajo en grupo que nos dieron y ocupa el 80% de la nota. Hoy es el único día que podremos reunirnos todos -apunta discretamente a las muchachas para que vea que los esperaban- queremos hacelo bien, así que creeriamos que ocupará lo que resta del día, así le agradeceríamos que liberara a Adrien de sus demás actividades -dijo bastante serio para soñar convincente-

_y porque no habisaste antes Adrien? -aun enarcando una ceja-

_*coro rayos se le ocurrió eso tan rápido* bueno es que..

_no los avisaron hoy pero como dije antes es el único día que estamos todos -suspira- vamos ví..este señora -piensa un minuto- Nathalie no quera ver al señor Agreste enojado al ver que las notas de su hijo an sido manchadas? O no?

La aludida al escuchar eso no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chirrido, pues sabía que no era nada agradable ver a Gabriel Agreste enojado. Pero la cuestión ahora era averiguar que le molestaría más al Agreste padre, que el muchacho perdiera las sesiones de fotos o una mala nota. En ese momento la ojiazul miro al rubio como buscando una respuesta.

_es un trabajo importante -incistio el moreno- la profesora dijo que no iba a ser intransigente -se acerca sigilosamente a Nathalie- vamos vi.. señora Nathalie.. esto es importante para Adrien, no sólo por la nota sino por esa chica que se encuentra allá -apunta con la cabeza discretamente a Marinette-

Nathalie enarca una ceja y mira a las chicas y se asombra al reconocer Marinette. Siempre se sintió un poco culpable al recordar como le "arrebato" el regalo de cumpleaños del rubio para safar de una reprimenda de su jefe

_¿La reconoces cierto? Ella le hizo un lindo regalo de cumpleaños a mi amigo..Pero lo raro es que él no lo recibió como su regalo

Wuo si Alya se lo había contado, desde ese momento volvió a pensar que Gabriel Agreste es un hombre realmente frío. Pero después lo pensó una y otra vez llegando a la conclusión de que el gran diseñador no caería tan bajo en robarle un diseño a una niña pudiendo darle uno de los tantos que ya tenía. Hay es en donde llegó al punto de pensar que tal vez no se lo había hecho el señor Agreste sino su secretaria quien lo había hecho, pero no tenía pruebas de ello aunque ahora podía utilizarlo a su favor.

Nathalie no necesito nada más para saber que el moreno sabía lo que había hecho. Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar preguntarse ¿porque no se lo había dicho a Adrien? Así que sin más se lo pregunto.

_¿y por que no se lo az dicho? -porque estaba segura que si el ojiverde lo supiera se lo hubiese reclamado-

_porque no tengo pruebas.. Además Marinette -nuevamente apunta con la cabeza discretamente a la ojiazul- al ver lo feliz que era mi bro con el regalo de su padre prefirió no decirle nada

Nathalie no pudo evitar pensar que realmente era una buena chica y pensar que el rubio merecía a alguien así provocándole un gran suspiro.

Por otro lado Adrien no aguanta más el suspenso y medio recignado decide hacercarce. Después de todo nunca acceden ¿por qué lo harían ahora?

_Nino ya no...

_esta bien puedes ir Adrien -lo interrumpe su secretaria- pero conste que es sólo por tus calificaciones. Esa fue la condición para que fueras al instituto y si algo sale mal yo tendré que dar la cara *y tú volverás a poner esa cara tan triste*

_e..en serio? -anonatado- genial -sonrie de oreja a oreja- gracias Nathalie

_si, si vallan que más tarde empieces mas tarde van a terminar -apunta a Nino acusatoriamente- usted es..

_no se preocupe no pienso alejarme de él -levantando su dedo pulgar y guiniando un ojo-

_Nino! Mejor vamos a comunicarle a las chicas que podemos irnos *¿que se piensan que son un niño?* -piensa avergonzado el rubio-

_eh? Si, gracias por entender vi.. señora Nathalie

Después de eso los muchachos se fueron sastifechos a comunicarles a las chicas que podían irse.

Mientras Nathalie no podía evitar mirarlos curiosa en especial al rubio pues hace tiempo no veía esa mirada en el chico, haciendole escapar una leve sonrisa. Sin más entra al la limosina y le dice al chofer que arranque, mientras empieza a hacer unas llamadas.

_por que tardaron tanto? Acaso tuviste problemas? -pregunta la peliazul preocupada-

_si, digo no. Sólo..me pregunto dónde estaría y un horario aproximado -le da una leve sonrisa-

_seguro? Por que si no podemos..

_No! Eso no! -alterado- d..digo todo está solucionado así que para que cancelar -nervioso por la manera que había reaccionado-

La peliazul y la morena al ver la reacción del chico no pueden evitar mirarlo sorprendidas. Y el moreno sólo pudo palmearse la cara con una mano y negar con la cabeza y sonreirles.

_y si mejor nos vamos?

_dale vamos -le dice la morena-

El rubio y la peliazul ascienten con la cabeza. Después eso se dirigen finalmente hacia el centro comercial. Pero en sierto momento Alya no puede resistir más al ver el comportamiento de Adrien hacía su amiga y decide jalar a Nino unos pasos hacia atrás para susurrarle.

_me quieres decir que estás pasando? -seria-

_umm no se de lo que estás hablando jeje

_sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Nino! -mira a sus amigos- ¿Por que Adrien se comporta asi con Marinette?

_ahh eso. Tu eres la periodista así que dime: ¿que creés que pasó? -con una sonrisa-

La blogger no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mirar repentinamente a sus amigos y al moreno una y otra vez, entonces era lo que se estaba imaginando. Eso provoca que se agarre los cabellos con las manos, murmure palabras inentendibles y mire al sielo frustrada.

El moreno no podía creer lo que veía siempre se imagino ver a la morena feliz porque finalmente su amigo se fijará en su mejor amiga. Hasta tenía una imagen en su cabeza de ella saltando como un fan al saber que su "shipp" se había cumplido y no así como si le hubiera contado una gran tragedia.

_estos dos invirtieron papeles ¿O que? -frustrada-

_¿A..a que te refieres? ¿No me digas que...

_a lo que te digo Nino, esa chica después de volverme prácticamente loca por su "amor" por Adrien me dice que ese sentimiento se le fue. Y ahora tú vienes y me dices que a Adrien se le despertó el amor

El moreno la mira boquiabierto y con cara de ¿me estás cachando no es así? Y al ver la expresión de la chica se le habré la boca en par en par. De veras esto le parecía una jodida broma, pero el moreno no pensaba rendirse. Después de todo estaban hablando de la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

_bueno eso ya no importa. -suspira- Solo tenemos que hacer que Marinette vuelva a querer a mi bro

_como dices? -juntando sus cejas-

_lo que escuchaste. Hay que hacer que se le reeviva el amor -con una sonrisa-

_y creés que es así de fácil? -suspira- mira Nino tu sabes bien que a mi me encantaria que se emparejaran pero...

_pero que Alya? Acaso a Marinette ya le interesa otro?

La chica no sabía que decirle al moreno ella presentia que a su amiga le gustaba alguien más pero aún no había podido confirmarlo y no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

_n..no lo sé, quizás sólo se rindió, aún no se los detalles

_jumm bueno igual no pienso rendirme me costó mucho conseguir que pudiéramos venír

_ehh? Que quieres decir con eso? Acaso Adrien no tenía el día libre hoy?

_bu.. buenooo digamos que no era tan así

_que hiciste Nino?

El ojiverde y la ojiazul caminaban sin decir ni una palabra. Pero por primera vez no era por causa de la chica sino todo lo contrario era el rubio quien no sabía cómo entablar una conversación y Marinette sólo le sonreía calladamente. Realmente los papeles se habían invertido

_que bueno que tengas más tiempo ahora ¿No?

_ehh? -la mira nervioso- si aunque solo por hoy, digo no creo que se repita muy seguido después de todo son muy exigentes. *bueno mejor dicho mi padre lo es*

_ohh *ahora que lo pienso tenía el calendario casi lleno* -recordando el almanaque que tenía antes del rubio en su habitación- bueno entonces tienes que aprovecharlo al máximo y nada mejor que en los juegos

_le da media una media sonrisa- si

_lo queda mirando- ¿Pasa algo?

_eh no digo -rascandoce la nuca- es raro no? Teniendo la edad que tengo y habiendo vivido toda la vida en París no conozca los juegos o la mayoría de la ciudad

_umm bueno ser parisino no implica que tengas que conocerla..de hecho mucho creen que con conocer la torre basta -con una media sonrisa-

_yo la conozco hay si e ido *y de que soy Chat Noir todos los días voy*

_entoces conoces el emblema de París. Eso basta -con una sonrisa-

_jaja el emblema?

_claro todo turista quiere conocer la torre ifel.. nosotros no lo somos así que podemos considerarnos afortunados

_jaja si puede decirse que si

Después de eso estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, de sus gustos, descubriendo que tienen varios gustos parecidos. Alegrandolos muchos, pero en especial hacidole pensar al rubio que realmente fue un tonto al no darse cuenta antes de como era su "amiga"

_bueno ya llegamos. -mira a Adrien- Vamos a decirle a Alya y Nino que parece que se olvidaron de nosotros

_quien? Ahh si vamos -se esalta avergonzado- *me olvidé por completo de ellos*

_nada sólo le dije que teníamos que hacer un proyecto importante en grupo y -susurra- digamos que más o menos la chantajie

_como as dicho!? -habre los ojos de par en par- y tu que puedes saber para poder chantajear a la secretaría de Adrien?

La mira unos segundos preguntandose si sería bueno decirle o no a la morena lo que había hecho. Pero después llegó a la conclusión que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que se lo dijera así que con cuidado decidió contárselo.

_primero prométeme que no me harás nada?

_junta las sejas y se cruza de brazos- Nino habla ya!

_ok, ok recuerdas que me dijiste lo que pasó con el regalo que le hizo Marinette a Adrien -se rasca la cabeza- bueno estuve pensando y llegué a la deducción que fue la secretaría de Adrien la que se apropió de él y no el viejo de mi bro..así que yo le di a entender que la había atrapado y lo que pasaría si no dejaba ir a mi hermano con nosotros

_que le dijiste que? Tu crees que te lo conté para que vallas y reclames!? No te entra en la cabeza que eso no sirve, sólo...

_¿y quién dijo que reclamé? Sólo use esa información para beneficiar a mi bro -dice como si nada-

Alya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cada palabra que decía el moreno hacia que realmente pensara que no tenia cerebro. Pero por otro lado ella también haría lo que sea por la peliazuleste chico fuera capaz de eso haciendo que le sacarán un poco las ganas de querér matarlo.

_Nino juro que quiero golpearte -seria- pero por ahora sólo me interesa saber si te aseguraste que Adrien no se diera cuenta de nada

_quien creés que soy? Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirle.

_lo digo por que te conozco -reboleando los ojos- por lo menos hiciste algo bien

Antes que el moreno le repliclara la ojiazul y el ojiverde llegaron a ellos.

_chicos. Van a venir o que?

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 __kim: bueno espero que ahora con lo que puse al principio puedan leerlo mejor_

 __nao: y yo espero que publiques más seguido_

 __kimi: según como ande con la facultad. Bye bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_EKombawa a tod s! :)_

 _Perdón por tardar tanto y se que no es excusa pero los parciales me quitan tiempo y más si son todos juntos :'(_

 __nao: ni me digas lo único que haces es hacer resúmenes para esos exámenes y del fic nada-.-_

 __kim: lo dices como si a mi me gustara (suspiro)estoy cansada así que no quiero discutir... asi que mejor vamos con los agradecimientos_

 _Les agradezco a todos los q lo leen y agregan a su favorito en especial a_

 _*princesssakura13: jeje me alegra que te allá gustado y si al parecer si jaja_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 6to capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Astruc. Pero este fanfic si._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

_vamos a entrar adentro mejor?

_si ya quiero ver los juegos -dice el moreno y se acerca al rubio- ¿y como te fue? -le susurra con cara pícara-

_¿l..lo hiciste a propósito?

_cl.. claro *bueno en realidad Alya me acorralo pero pensaba hacerlo así que es lo mismo ¿no?* -se cuestiono en silencio el ojimarron-

_umm bueno gracias -mira a Marinette- pero no era necesario

_acaso no lo disfrutaste?

_no es eso -se sonrroja- s..sólo no quiero asustarla

Ante ese acto el moreno no puede evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo así y eso le alegraba. Después de eso empesaron a hablar entre todos, hasta llegar a la sala de juegos.

_a cuál quieres ir primero?-pregunta la peliazul al rubio-

_emm yo? Porque yo? -nervioso y desconcertado-

_bueno como es tu primera vez, pensé que te gustaría elegir el primer juego.- sonrisa- Acaso me equivoqué?

Adrien soló la queda mirando con cara de enamorado y diciendoce mentalmente que realmente había sido un tonto en no notar a la chica antes cosa que lo "incapacito" para responderle. Aún que por suerte no paso desapercibido por su amigo y decide ayudarlo dándole un codazo en el hombro para que reaccione. Adrien lo mira intrigado dándose cuenta que no le había contestado a la ojiazul.

_ehh? Gracias eres muy considerada. Pero cualquiera es lo mismo -nervioso y medio avergonzado-

_si es asi...¿que tal los autitos chocadores? -dice Nino-

_jaja está bien -dicen al mismo tiempo el ojiverde y la ojiazul-

Después de eso se dirigen al juego aunque la morena no puede evitar reírse y susurrarle al moreno.

_ahora entiendes lo que yo pasaba con Marinette -se ríe- si quieres realmente apoyar a Adrien te aviso que no va a ser fácil

_hace una mueca con los labios- pero él siempre pudo hablar con ella no entiendo porque..

_tendrías que preguntarle. A Marinette por ejemplo le daba miedo que Adrien pensará que ella era poca cosa para él. Pero quizás el de él sea por otra cosa

_suspira- lo hare -la mira de reojo- ¿vas a ayudarme no es así?

_lo mira y levanta los hombros- si es lo que hace feliz a mi amiga *pero antes me gustaría saber porque o por quién dejó de querér a Adrien?*

_por supuesto no hay nadie mejor que mi bro -lo dice como si fuera un padre orgulloso-

Como respuesta Alya no hace nada más que volver a sonreírle y señalarle que vuelvan junto a sus amigos antes que vinieran a buscarlos. Así lo hicieron y pasaron, o mejor dicho Nino pasó todo el día intentando que Adrien y Marinette quedarán juntos pero nada le funcionaba hasta que a Alya se le ocurre ir al juego de karaoke.

_y si vamos al de karaoke? Escuché que más le aciertes al tono más puntos te dan. Además hay nuevas canciones

_eso es perfecto. Podemos hacerlo en pareja y ver quién gana -le sujeta la mano a la morena- Alya e yo -apunta al rubio y la peliazul- contra ustedes dos!

Los tres amigos no pudieron evitar ver al moreno con una "gota" en la cabeza. Claro que cada uno pensaba distinto. Por un lado la morena se sobaba la cien, el rubio se decía internamente el recordar no pedirle nunca más ayuda a su amigo y la peliazul simplemente no entendía nada pero prefería no preguntar.

_por mi esta bien..ese nunca lo jugué así que será divertido -sonrie la ojiazul-

Todos ascienten y van hacia el juego. Una vez empesaron a buscar una canción pero se detuvieron perplejos al ver la canciones de Ladybug y chatNoir

_*que rayos..* -piensan levemente sonrojadolos Marinette y Adrien-

_kyaa -grita emocionada la blogger- entonces los rumores son ciertos

Los tres amigos la miraron enarcando una ceja, esperando una explicación, que aunque no se la dieron con palabras la morena entendio perfectamente que ninguno estaba enterado, después de todo ella creía que era sólo un rumor

_lo que pasa es que había escuchado que fanáticos de nuestros heroes le habían hecho canciones así como algunos cantantes

_wuo eso está de padre es como cuando .. le dedicó una canción a Ladybug en su concierto -dijo el mejor amigo de Adrien-

_*por lo menos esta vez sí lo tuvieron en cuenta a ese gato* -penso la peliazul-

_ahora que se que es cierto lo voy a contar en mi ladyblog

_hasta para cantar en dúo hay -dijo emocionado el rubio- *cuando se lo cuente a Ladybug no lo va a poder créer*

_en cerio? Eso es genial entonces cantemos una de ellos -dice Nino-

_si! -emocionada- noso... -es ininterrumpida por Nino-

_elijan una -mirando a Adrien y Marinette-

Los mencionados se miran de reojo, los miran con una media sonrisa a ambos morochos y les dicen al mismo tiempo.

_¿seguros?

_ustedes parecen muy emocionados -dice la ojiazul-

_nosotros podemos esperar -dice el ojiverde-

_no! -dice precipitadamente el moreno- nosotros podemos espera -mira a la blogger con cara de perrito- no es así Alya?

_jeje -con una gota en la cabeza- cierto -con una sonrisa-

_ok -levantando un hombro- entonces hagámoslo -le dice al rubio con una sonrisa-

_s..si -le devuelve la sonrisa-

Alya aprovecha para disimuladamente acercarse más a Nino aunque todo esto lo hace sin mirarlo ya que preferia tener sus ojos en el celular para no perder la cordura. Por la imprudencia del muchacho al no comunicarle sus planes

_la próxima hazme el favor de avisarme -le susurra-

El moreno no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escucharla pues sabía que la muchacha se enojaría. Por suerte agradecia que no lo mirara sino seguro no iba a poder ni contestarle

_perdon pero cuándo empiezas algo relacionado con Ladybug nadie puede pararte y está es una gran oportunidad para ellos.. después de todo nada mejor que la música para un romance

Al escuchar eso Alya deja de mirar su celular y lo mira de reojo mientras enarcada una ceja

_en cerio? Lo pensaste todo no es así

_bueno en realidad sólo pensé en meterlos juntos en cada juego.. pero fallé terriblemente -se le escapa una media sonrisa- hasta que vos mencionaste lo del karaoke y paff el plan vino a mi -chocando sus manos- pero al ver a Ladybug te emocionaste y

_y decidiste detenerme

_asi es pero te prometo que después cantas todas las que quieras. Así que perdóname -con una media sonrisa-

_suspira- ahh ya no importa -se enfoca otra vez en el celular- además eso me va dar oportunidad de trasmitirlo en vivo en mi ladyblog y si Marinette me me seguro no me dejaría -enfoca la cámara del celular para saber que angulo es el mejor- pero es mi deber comunicar que los rumores sin ciertos... -mira de reojo a Nino- además pensar que Cloe se "morira" de la rabia al verlo me hace imposible no querer subirlo

Al escucharla Nino la miro desconcertado pues esperaba un regaño un poco más duro. Pero inmediatamente al procesar todas las palabras no puede evitar reírse pues el también le gustaría que esa rubia se enterara.

En ese momento Marinette y Adrien les dijeron que ya habían elegido una que un grupo había hecho en homenaje a los heroes. Agarraron un micrófono cada uno y Alya como había dicho empezó a trasmitirlo a escondidas en su blog

_ok empecemos -dijeron la ojiazul y el ojiverde a la vez-

Marinette

Durante el día soy una chica normal, con una vida normal, pero en mi hay algo que nadie sabe, es mi secreto.

Mi vida diiiivertida es

Y siempre fuerte me mantendrá

Y si el mal acecharaaaa

este poder lo salvará

Oh oh oh mi vida rodando va

Oh oh oh al cielo no llegará

Oh oh oh y al anochecer me puedes observar

Soy LadyBug a lo alto

Y mi poder el mal detendrá

La suerte en mi está

Ambos

Miraculous lo más genial a resolver lo que andá mal

Miraculous nada mejor es fuerte el poder del amor

 _Adrien_

 _me puedes ver_

 _soy tan genial_

 _De noche voy_

 _Yo soy Chat Noir_

 _Y en mi anillo_

 _este poder cargado está_

 _Observa y ve_

 _Mis garras ya cargadas está_

 _Oh oh oh , no nunca sabrás_

 _Oh oh oh Mi fuerza aumentara_

 _Oh oh oh al salir la luna nos puedes observar.._

 _Marinette_

 _Es LadyBug saltando va_

 _Este poder a todos salvará_

 _Es LadyBug suerte dará_

 _Mi magia más fuerte me ara_

 _Ambos_

 _Miraculous lo más genial_

 _A resolver lo que anda mal_

 _Miraculous nada mejor (miraculous)_

 _Es fuerte el poder del amor_

 _Marinette_

 _Un día más en el salón_

 _Yo pienso en él, creó que es muy cool_

 _Cuenta se dió. Lo evitare_

 _Más no le parece importar_

 _oh oh mi mundo hace girar_

 _Oh oh oh siento que evieso a volar_

 _Oh oh oh y al llegar el anochecer me transformare_

 _Es LadyBug saltando va_

 _Este poder a todos salvará_

 _Es LadyBug suerte dará_

 _Mi magia más fuerte me ara_

 _Ambos_

 _Miraculous lo más genial_

 _A resolver lo que anda mal_

 _Miraculous nada mejor (miraculous)_

 _Es fuerte el poder del amor_

 _Adrien_

 _Un gato soy sin dirección_

 _Pero en ella no dejo de pensar_

 _Fuerte yo soy. Si cerca está_

 _Me anima si yo estoy fatal_

 _Oh oh oh no, no lo sabrás_

 _Oh oh oh mi amor por ti. Ya crece más_

 _Oh oh oh y cuando la veo reír se transforma en_

 _Marinette_

 _Es LadyBug saltando va_

 _Este poder a todos salvará_

 _Es LadyBug suerte dará_

 _Mi magia más fuerte me ara_

 _Ambos_

 _Miraculous lo más genial_

 _A resolver lo que anda mal_

 _Miraculous nada mejor (miraculous)_

 _Es fuerte el poder del amor_

Al terminar la canción ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla muy pensativos, pues sin entender como ni cuándo...o mejor dicho cuando si, de hecho fue esactamente desde que empezaron a cantar. Esa sensación rara cuando cantaban el coro o como se indirectamente se identificaban sus partes, como si la persona que compuso la canción los conociera. Pero eso no era posible así que no les preocupaba tanto, más que eso estaban shockeados por habían acoplado cantando como si lo hubieran hecho siempre.

Y con los morochos, bueno ellos no podían salir del asombro realmente creíanconocer todo de sus amigos pero al escucharlos cantar, esos chicos si que poseían talentos y ellos querían averiguarlos todos. Así eufóricos se acercaron a ellos.

_wuooo chica! Cuándo me pensabas decir que cantabas así? -dice Alya mirando a Marinette-

_si y vos broo? No sabía que podías cantar así -dice Nino mirando a Adrien-

En ese momento ellos volvieron en si y los miraron como si nada levantando los hombros y dicen al mismo tiempo

_no creo que sea para tanto

_para tanto? -le dicen ambos asombrados- fue asombroso

_jaja yo creo que ya perdimos Alya -dice el moreno-

_aaa no! -lo señala- tú vas a cantar igual, aunque salga mal yo quiero ver las demás canciones que le hicieron para nuestros heroes

Todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, pero ninguno le dijo nada solo le sonrieron. Y vieron como se dirigía al monitor a elegir una canción. Hasta que de repente escucharon una explosión desconcertadolos a todos. Excepto claro al modelo y a la diseñadora que internamente ya estaban pensando como salir del lugar para transformarse.

-¡LadyBug y Chat Noir! Les conviene aparecer pronto– dijo la figura extraña con una risa malévola, mientras todos lo miraban con asombro.

* * *

Continuará...

Nao: eee pero?

Kim: como dije antes ando con muchos exámenes

Nao: pero..

Kim: pero nada (suspiro) bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería mucho

Pd: perdón nuevamente por tardar intentare para la próxima no tardar tanto


	7. Chapter 7

_Kombawa a todos! :)_

 _Cómo verán no desapareci sólo que la facu me mantiene ocupada, más en esta época :'(_

 __nao: y aquí vamos con el mismo cuento -.-_

 __kim: pero es cierto! Y es por eso que tarde ya que está quería subirlo largo_

 __nao: por lo menos si no sería el colmo ~.~_

 __kim: eres una... huy mejor vamos mejor con los agradecimientos_

 _Les agradezco a todos los q lo leen y agregan a su favorito en especial a_

 _*soulsecret17: gracias por comentar hasta esta altura de mi fic una lástima si no te gusto lo de la canción a mi me encanta cuando agregan esas cosas y tengo 22 años y no me consideró infantil es más la tengo en mi cel y todo a la canción. Pero creo que es gusto de cada uno con lo otro lo acepto es error ortográfico mío._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Todos se encontraban muy asustados y los heroes sabían que si no querían que las cosas pasarán a mayores tenían que irse ya. ¿Pero como poner asalvo a sus amigos y escaparse sin levantar sospechas?

La solución le llegó antes que pudieran pensarla pues la morena más que asustada parecía emocionada por ver a los heroes luchar contra otro acumatisado y se alejó rápido hacia el lugar del suceso perseguida por el DJ dejando a la peliazul y el rubio atrás.

_esperen -les dicen ambos al mismo tiempo-

Al ver que no fueron escuchados por sus amigos suspiran y se miran entre sí, ahora sólo tenían que pensar como alejarse de ellos.

_deveriamos irnos también.-le dice el rubio-

_sierto

Se van corriendo a la salida. Una vez en esta se encuentran con un gran alboroto de parte de los ciudadanos y deciden dar una excusa para separarse y transformarse de una buena vez.

_lo siento Adrien pero no puedo irme sin saber en dónde está Alya -se va corriendo-

Antes que pudiera reaccionar la peliazul ya estaba fuera de su alcance de los ojos del ojiverde. Así que con un suspiro y prometiendoce que después se aseguraría de saber si la chica se encontraba bien, se va corriendo a un lugar apartado para transformarse

_muy bien Plagg es hora

_y yo que creí que hoy comería mi queso tranquilo -suspira-

_si bueno -se pone serio y levanta su brazo izquierdo- ¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

En ese momento el kuami es absorbido por el anillo de Adrien y este aparece con un traje ajustado al cuerpo de cuero negro.

-¡Listo, vamos a combatir el mal!- Dijo Chat Noir mientras salía del camerino.

_muy bien aquí no hay nadie -entrando a un callejón- bien, es hora Tikki -mirando con determinación a su kuami-

* * *

_solo dilo Marinette -con una sonrisa-

_TIKKI MOTAS! -con una sonrisa-

En ese momento la kuami es absorbida por los aretes de Marinette y esta aparece con un traje pegado al cuerpo de color rojo con manchas negras

_Ladybug, Chat Noir! Salgan ya!

Decía irritado la joven que había caído en las manos de Hawk Moth. Y como si los hubiera convocado el felino aparece ante el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

_tranquilo que aqui estoy -lo mira- ¿Quien eres el señor payaso o que?

Dice con gracia mientras observaba su atuendo rojo chillón, con algunos destellos plateados, volados amarillo y la cara pintada de blanco con una diadema con una flor gigante en la cabeza.

_no soy ningún payaso! Yo soy bromista y vine a llevarme sus miraculous -mira para todos lados- y hablando de eso donde está tu compañera? No creo que a Hawk Moth le guste la idea de que sólo le llevé uno. ¿No me digas que acaso Ladybug es una cobarde? -riendose-

Y también como si la hubieran llamado la catarina "baja del cielo" y se coloca al lado de su compañero.

_Llegas un poco retrasada mi lady- dijo Chat Noir mirandola de reojo muy contento.

_Disculpame..no pude salir antes -le dijo Ladybug sin mirarlo pues quería concentrarse en la batalla- *ahora no.. mis sentimientos no tienen que impedirme luchar* -piensa y mira determinada a su compañero- ¡Ahora vamos a acabar con el Chat Noir!

_¡Como tú digas, mi lady!

_¿acabar conmigo? -larga una fuerte risa- más bién ustedes deberían prepararse para tu derrota? -decía Bromista mientras lanzaba su poder para atacarlos

_en eso te equivocas

Decían al mismo tiempo mientras esquivaban las bombas de humo que al parecer parecía ser el poder de la chica. Cosa que no le parecía la gran cosa ya que está no tenía una buena puntería, pero eso cambio al momento que empezaron a notar que no sólo eran eso sino que eran bombas de risa provocando a cualquiera que las oliera unas inmensas ganas de reír sin parar.

_pero que.. -miraban asombrados-

_jaja como ven no son cualquier bombas estás los aran reír hasta fallecer -los mira fríamente- ahora si nadie va a decir que no soy graciosa

Empieza a lanzar más bombas y al par de heroes se le estaba empezando a hacer cada vez mas complicado. Hasta en un momento una casi le llega a Chat Noir pero Ladybug sale en su defensa lanzando su yoyo

_eso estuvo cerca -exclamó Chat- como vamos a acercarnos así!?

_no lo sé pero hasta que se nos ocurra algo... mejor mantente un poco alejado

El felino la mira confundido. Pues normalmente así no era como funcionaba las cosas

_diras mejor que intente distraerlo hasta que se te ocurra algo ¿no?

_lo que escuchaste tienes el olfato sensible y no podemos darnos el lujo que huelas esa cosa!

El mínino la mira más desconcertado aún pero al minuto sonríe y la mira coquetamente. Provocando un leve nerviosismo en la catarina.

_¿acaso mi Lady está preocupada por este gatito?

_c.. chat! Esto es serio -piensa- *tranquila, tranquila*

_lo se.. pero mi deber es protegerte my Lady -sacó su bastón- y no correr como gato asustado

_yo no digo eso! -pone a jirar su yoyo- por lo menos espera a averiguar en donde está el akuma

_ok..Pero en donde estara?

Bromista los miraba con una risa estruendosa

_Muajajaja, no creyeron que la tendrían tan difícil? Ya rindance porque no

podrán detenerme. Mi poder es mucho mayor al de ustedes

Los heroes la miraban irritados, pero en especial la catarina que también intentaba averiguar en donde estaba el akuma y se queda mirando un objeto en particular.

_eso es! la diadema de flor gigante que tiene en la cabeza debe contener el akuma debemos quitársela -dijo Ladybug.

_la dialema ¿y cómo lo sabés?

_si te fijas bien cada vez que lanza una de sus bombas esta brilla

_ahora que lo dices... ¿Y bueno cómo lo haremos? -preguntó Chat Noir.

_Tengo una idea, sígueme

Ladybug y chat Noir se acercaron peligrosamente a Bromista uno al lado del otro

_¡ahora si Chat Noir distráelo!

_¡Lo que tú digas, mi lady!

El mínino se tapa su nariz con una mano, se acercó aun mas a la chica y uso su bastón como ventilador para dispersar el humo

_¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

Ladybug lanza su yo-yo al cielo y de él cae un pañuelo rojo con manchas negras.

_un pañuelo, que voy a hacer con él? Mmmmm... -sus ojos le mostraban un misterioso camino- ¡Ya sé!

Se acercó atrás de Chat Noir le tapa la cara con el pañuelo y le susurra algo al oído. Este un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera asciente y deja de jirar el bastón preparándose a atacar con sus garras

_¡CATACLISMO!

La bomba choca contra el poder del felino y Ladybug lleva acabó su plan ya que antes que todo se cubrierá por el choque de ambos poderes ella lanza su yoyo a Bromista enroscado sus pies

_pero que.. -cae al piso-

_ahora Chat!

El felino aparece detrás de la acumatisada, le saca la dialema y se la lanza a la mariquita

_bien hecho! -la recibe- ahora -lo parte en dos y finalmente sale el akuma- ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! -atrapa al akuma con su yoyo- ¡Te tengo! -la suelta y sale una mariposa blanca- ¡Adios mariposita!

_my Lady -le lanza el pañuelo-

_Lo alcanza y lo lanza al cielo- ¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Todo vuelve a la normalidad incluyendo a bromista que desaparece, dejando ver a su paso a una chica ordinaria arrodillada con una dialema en sus manos

_bien hecho my Lady -se acerca a ella y extiende un brazo para hacer su clásico choque de puños-

_eh..si -se lo devuelve levemente nerviosa- *ya cálmate!*

_¿Uhh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó cuando se percató en donde estaba-

Los heroes la miran y le sonríen. Ladybug se le hacerca y le ayuda a levantarse

_Nada, no te preocupes. Regresa a casa

La niña se levanta, le agradece y se va corriendo. Mientras nuestros heroes la ven irse hasta que se escucho el pitido de los miraculous de ambos.

_bueno creo que eso significa que debemos despedirnos -chat saca su bastón-

_eh si -le sonrie- nos vemos en la patrulla -extiende su yoyo-

En ese momento ambos se van cada uno por su lado hasta llegar a su cuarto y destranformarce. Y al momento a aparecer sus kuamis ven como los miran muy pensativos causando intriga en sus portadores, sin saber que ambos iban a hablar de lo mismo,nada más que cada uno por su lado

_¿pasa algo? -les preguntan mientras le entregan su comida-

_lo que pasó hoy...

_con la akumatisada, fue más complicado pero..

_no me refiero al juego de karaoke, esa canción.. ¿no te pareció sospechosa?

_¿sospechosa? -piensan- bueno ahora que lo dices es cierto que en algunos momentos me sentí identificado/a, en especial en mis partes sus partes, como si la persona que compuso la canción me conociera... Pero eso es imposible nunca nadie nos vio, sino ya lo sabríamos no crees?

_pero ambas partes eran distas

_te refieres a la parte romántica? -le dan una media sonrisa- si yo también lo note me pareció que se dirigía a Ladybug/Adrien... Pero eso es sólo coincidencia así que no te preocupes

Plagg y Tikki miraban a su portadores con recelo pues por una parte tenían razón nadie los conocé así.. bueno nadie excepto.

_quizas sea una señal

Así pasó todo el día hasta que llegó la hora de patrullar y en ese momento los kuamis detienen a sus portadores.

_chico/Marinette tengo que pedirte algo -les explican-

_¿¡que quieres que!? -atonitos-

_solo hazlo... prometo que después te explicaré

_ok -suspiran-

Los heroes siempre se encontraban para patrullar en la punta de La Torre Eiffel. Todas las noches era la misma rutina, revisar toda la ciudad asegurarse que no había ningún akuma causando algún desastre ni ningún ladrón o cualquiera que causará problemas. Pero está ves era diferente, lo presentian y eso les provocaba nerviosismo, no entendían porque sus kuamis le habían pedido tal cosa pero tampoco estaban seguros de querér averiguarlo.

Sea lo que sea el momento había llegado ambos habían vuelto a su punto de encuentro. Los dos estaban en silencio sentados al borde de una enorme viga.

-oye.. -dijeron al mismo tiempo- tu primero -volvieron a decir-

En ese momento el felino se río y le sonrió. Provocando sorpresa en la catarina

_las damas primero -con una sonrisa-

_nerviosa le esquiva la mirada- mi kuami quiere hablar con..

_con el mío? -completa la frase por ella- que coincidencia -sonrie de lado-

_ehh -lo mira- ¿por que lo dices?

_es que el mío me pidió lo mismo y estaba viendo la manera de pedirte lo sin que desconfiaras

_oh y porque crees que pensaría algo así?

_bueno se claramente que no quieres que sepamos nuestras identidades y no querías que pensarás que me aprovecharía de la situación -le dice cerio-

Ladybug lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y al minuto le sonríe, le gustaba saber que su compañero respetará su decisión en especial porque el varías veces le había sugerido revelarla y ella lo había esquivado diciendo que era más seguro si no lo sabían. Y en parte era real pero tenía que admitir que también tenía miedo que se decepcionara al saber quién está trás la máscara, después de todo el mínino tenía un concepto muy idealizado de ella y temía arruinarlo en especial ahora que sentía algo por él.

_no te preocupes -le sonrie Le Chat Noir- podemos ocultarnos detrás de las vigas de la torre hasta que nuestros kuamis nos digan

_ehh si... eso me parece bien -le dijo sorprendida y ¿decepciona? Pero por que si hace minutos pensaba todo lo contrario-

La realidad de que Le Chat Noir también se encontraba sorprendido por sus palabras pero lo oculto a través de una sonrisa. Quizás en otra ocasión el hubiese hecho todo lo contrario, seguro insistiria hasta persuadirla. Si le sorprendía aunque sabía la razón era porque ahora la veía como era su fiel compañera y amiga sacando así su gran interés por saber quién era, después de todo podía confiar en ella sin saberlo.

_bueno nos vemos más tarde

_si

Se van en direcciones opuestas y se ocultan detrás de las vigas

* * *

_manchas off!

Una luz roja aparece y trás ella deja ver a Marinette completamente destranformando junto a su kuami roja.

_tikki

_mas tarde te diré todo -suspira la kuami- bien es la hora... Marinette

_que pasa?

_crees que me veo bien?

_ehh -la mira desconcertada y al ver como apretaba sus manos intuyo que estaba nerviosa- te ves genial -le sonrie-

_gracias -se va-

* * *

_garras off!

Una luz verde aparece y trás ella deja ver a Adrien completamente destranformando junto a su kuami negro

_plagg

_mas tarde hablamos niño -suspira el kuami- bien vamos a terminar con esto -mira de reojo al rubio- ¿Adrien creés que me veo bien?

El chico lo miro sorprendido pues el kuami casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, así que lo dejaba desconcertado preguntandose si el mini gatito estaba Intranquilo

_estas bien -le dice sonriendo-

_seguro? -sonrie de lado- gracias -se va-

El par de kuamis iban camino a encontrarse, sabían que era necesario eso lo tenían bien en claro pero eso no quitaba el nerviosismo que les provocaba el hecho de reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

Al llegar ambas miradas se encontraron, roja y verde se prestaban mucha atención pero ninguno decía nada, sólo hasta después de una larga pausa rompieron el cilencio al llamarse

_plagg/Tikki -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

_ya pasó mucho tiempo ¿no? -dice Tikki-

_una eternidad diría yo -le dice con una media sonrisa plagg-

Pasaron otro leve instante en cilencio hasta que decidieron volver a hablar, pero esta vez se miraban cerios

_me imagino que sabes de lo que hay que hablar -le dijo la kuami roja-

_lo se, es sobre nuestros portadores.. ¿crees que llegó la hora? -le dijo el kuami negro-

_es que hoy mi portadora vivió algo raro

_en cerio? El mío también... ¿acaso crees que sea una señal?

_tal vez pero...es que no creo que mi ladyblog esté preparada para conocer a tu le Chat Noir *menos ahora que tiene sentimientos encontrados con el* -piensa afligida-

_jumm bueno tampoco creo que ese chico lo esté -dice cerio- ¿y si los llevamos por separado?

_claro! Cómo no se me ocurrió?

_jaja eso es porque cuando se trata de tu portadora te preocupas demasiado -le sonrie el mínino- a pesar del tiempo sigues siendo la misma

_y tu aún te tomas todo para la joda! -inflando los cachetes-

_jaja prefiero no estresarme antes de tiempo

_eso dices pero estoy segura que igual te preocupas por tu portador -lo mira fijamente- después de todo quisiste reunirte conmigo

_enarca una ceja- te recuerdo que tu también me llamaste

_pero normalmente soy yo la que solicita reunirnos, tu no lo haces no desde...

_nos estamos desviando del tema -la interrumpe- mejor dime cuando irás así no coincidimos

_*nunca lo admitirá* -piensa recignada- ¿yo primero? ¿Estas seguro?

_las damas primero -levantando sus pequeños hombros- además seguro el viejo y esa tortuga queran verte -susurra con una leve molestia en especial el último -vuelve a hablar normal- y yo no quiero ser su mensajero

_plagg yo... -nerviosa-

_¿cuando Tikki? -la interrumpe- no creo que ellos esperen por siempre -refiriendoce a sus portadores-

_suspira- mas pronto mejor así que mañana mismo la llevó

_bien, entonces yo iré al día siguiente

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos hasta que finalmente el kuami negro decide terminarlo

_ya tengo hambre así que me voy

_ehh pero.. -la kuami roja la mira sorprendida- es que yo.. bueno yo..

_tengo hambre Tikki, necesito de mi queso -sonrie de lado- me alegra saber que casi no as cambiado

_¿casi? -susurra pero lo suficiente para que el mini gatito la escuché-

_es que con el tiempo te as vuelto aun más hermosa

Después de eso Plagg se va dejando a una Tikki muy roja tanto que no se le notaba la mancha negra de la cabeza.

_y tu aún sigues siendo un tonto -suspira y se va con Marinette-

Al minuto siguiente unas luces roja y verde se iluminaron apareciendo tras de ellas a los heroes. Aunque esta vez no se quedaron en la Torre, sólo se despidieron pues ambos estaban ansiosos por saber lo que hablaron sus kuamis y estos les dijeron que lo hablarían en la casa.

* * *

Nao: plaggki

Kim: ¿eehh? ¿Que cosa?

Nao: plagg y Tikki no se como es su shippeo pero ¡me encanta!... Ahh y por lo visto es verdad está más largo

Kim: te dije! Aa y para aclarar es la 1ra y última vez que hago una batalla fue un dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera se si me quedo bien

Nao: igual no es excusa para tardarse tanto

Kim: -.- bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería mucho

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

_Kombawa a tod s! :)_

 _Como verán no desapareci sólo que aparte de estar ocupada con la facu...me tilde no se sabía lo que quería escribir pero no como_

 __nao: ay no me hagás acordár escribías y borrabas pero no progresavas nada -.-_

 __kim: la próxima entonces escribo vos!_

 __nao: lo haría pero tú no me dejas ni opinar_

 __kim: es tu quieres decir todo de una y así es aburrido. Caminando de tema le agradezco todos por leerlo en especial a los que agregan a su favorito_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Ya en su cuarto ambos portadores esperaban ansiosos lo que le dirían sus Kuamis pero ellos parecían estar tomándose su tiempo. Hace mucho que los kuamis no se veían y tenían que asimilar el encuentro recién ocurrido. Pero el rubio y la peliazul no lo sabían y ya cansado de esperar

_tikki/Plagg dime qué pasó!? -dicen a la vez como si estuvieran sincronizados a pesar de la distancia-

Los kuamis los miran, suspiran y los miran serios.

_llegamos a un acuerdo. Ya es hora que conoscan al maestro

_¿maestro? -sin entender-

_si es el guardián de los miraculous, es hora que sepas quién es

* * *

La ojiazul y el ojiverde estaban anonadados no sabían quien era el famoso "maestro" y porque no lo nombraron hasta ahora. Además se preguntaban si ¿eso significaba que iban a revelar sus identidades o iban a ir transformados?

_¿y eso cuándo iremos? Acaso revelare mi..

_no eso es decisión de ustedes no nuestra, por eso también decidimos ir por separado

Al escuchar eso Marinette sintió un gran alivio ya que aún no se encontraba preparada para decirle a Chat Noir quien era, primero quería demostrarle al chico que ella, bueno que ladybug no era tan perfecta cómo el creía.

_mañana después de la escuela lo conocerás -Continuo explicando la kuami-

_¿mañana? -sorprendida-

_mas pronto mejor -bosteza- ahora deberíamos ir a dormir

* * *

Adrien sabía que al no ser obligatorio eso descartada la posibilidad de saber quién era su compañera pues el era de saber que la catarina no quería revelarla. Lo raro era que no sabía cómo sentirse el creería que hubiera estado más triste o decepcionado, pero no todo lo contrario era como si le diera igual ahora, el acreditada a que seguro era porque ya no la veía como algo romántico.

_pasado mañana después de la escuela lo conocerás -Continuo explicando el kuami-

_¿pasado mañana? -sorprendido- tendremos que planear...

_para eso está Chat Noir, es necesario que vayas -sabiendo que se refería a los guardaespaldas- y mas pronto mejor -bosteza- ahora deberíamos ir a dormir

* * *

Ambos le ascienten a sus Kuamis y se se van a dormir. Aunque cuándo lo hicieron no podían parar de pensar: ¿como sería el gran guardián? ¿por que razón lo van a ver ahora y no antes? ¿acaso les sacará su miraculous? ¿les diría que no era digno de ellos? Esas preguntas y muchas más pasaron por su cabeza, impidiéndoles dormir placenteramente. Pero al final lograron hacerlo claro no sin antes mirar a sus Kuamis como comprobando que aún se encuentraban allí.

Así pasaron el tiempo y en distintos días fueron a una tienda de masajes y artículos chinos. En donde se encontraron con aquel hombrecito de extravagante camisa hawaiana que habían salvado aquella vez

_¿usted es el guardián? -con gran asombro y atando cabos-

_mucho gusto Ladybug/Chat Noir soy el maestro fu el guardián y la persona que te dió a Tikki/Plagg -les dijo respectivamente cuando los vio con una sonrisa-

A ambos cuando fueron los invito a sentarse en el tatami para quedar en frente de el cosa que hicieron callados ya que aún analizaran todo, su si se fijaban bien ellos habían conocido a sus Kuamis desde de haber conocido a aquel anciano que tenían en frente.

A diferencia de ellos que no sabían que decir los kuamis parecían relajados por la parte de Tikki que estaba contenta de ver a sus viejos colegas, y indiferencia por parte de Plagg a decir verdad el parecía querer terminar con esto de una buena vez, pero sabían que tenían que esperar a que el guardián hablará y así fue.

_seguro tendrás muchas preguntas, pero debes saber que todas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo. Algunas hoy mismo si es posible -les dice serenamente-

_de hecho muchas -se ponen nerviosos- es decir ¿por que yo? Digamos soy alguien normal no tengo...

Siguiendo de todos sus defectos Marinette que era torpe y que no había nada en especial en ella, Adrien que lo único que tenía era el apellido. Y muchas cosas más que sanamente el maestro fu y los kuamis no podían dar crédito a lo que decían.

_es suficiente! -dice Fu severamente pero calmado- acaso no te agrada ser Ladybug/Chat Noir? -al ver que no contestaban, prosiguió- pude ver dentro de ti, eres más de lo que crees, tengo ahora frente a mi alguien que alguien que a podido completarse con su compañero de equipo y has salido adelante dignamente en cada pelea y en cada situación has salido adelante y superado incluso mis expectativas. Nunca te desvalorices

Ellos sólo le sonrieron, estaban felices por las palabras del guardián, además eso sacaba una de sus más grandes dudas y era que no los llamaba para sacarle el miraculous o retarlos por no haber cumplido bien espextativas. Pero ahora la cuestión es entonces ¿por que los había llamado?

_gracias -sonrien más confiados- podría preguntarle para que me llamó?

_En absoluto, pero recuerda que no todas así que depende de tu pregunta

_con que me diga para que me convoco me conformo

_el maestro no te convocó sino que tikki/plagg te trajo aqui -dijo una criaturita verde que se puso de la sorpresa al lado de Fu-

_él es Wayzz, mi compañero kwami

Al verloTikki lo saludó emocinada, hace rato que tampoco veía a su viejo amigo. En cambio Plagg sólo lo miraba serio y de reojo ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo, se notaba que sin dudar alguna el mini gatito no quería verlo

_Oh, un placer -dijeron con una sonrisa- eso significa que no somos los únicos? Y que usted puede...

En ese momento daban gracias que la duda de saber si habían más heroes les ganaba, porque la idea de imaginarse al anciano transformándose le parecía algo gracioso y no querían perder la compostura y parecer groseros

_Oh, eso fue hace años, pero ya no estoy en edad para hacerlo, mi espalda bueno mi cuerpo no aguantaría... Pero prosigamo-mira a Tikki/Plagg

_pense que ya era hora pero no saben sus identidades así que pensamos en traerlos por separado

_oh entiendo -dice sereno el guardián- bien pensado, no hay que obligarlos -mira a Adrien y Marinette- y contestando a tu pregunta si hay más miraculous de hecho son siete en total pero sólo están activos cuatro, el de la mariquita, el gato, la mariposa y el mío la tortuga aunque actualmente no lo utilizó

_la mariposa? Los poderes de Hawk Moth también provienen de un miraculous.. me parecía ya sospechoso

_¿no se lo dijiste? -mirando de reojo a Tikki/Plagg y suspira- no te culpó no es algo bueno para recordar y a decir verdad fue mi responsabilidad así que me corresponde a mí decirlo...

_maestro -lo interrumpe preocupado su kuami- eso no es sierto

_claro que si y lo sabes -suspira- yo soy el responsable de que uno de los miraculous no esté siendo usado correctamente y este ocasionando tantos problemas...por eso decidí buscar a los nuevos portadores dignos que puedan portar los de el gato y la mariquita

_el kuami entonces está siendo obligado?

_Nooroo así se llama. Y claro que es obligado se puede notar la angustia que siente cuándo se lucha contra un akuma -dicen Tikki/Plagg-

_eso es triste -dicen la ojiazul y el ojiverde- Chat Noir/Ladybug e yo lo recuperaremos -dicen con determinación-

El maestro sólo sonrie de lado y piensa que realmente hizo bien en elegirlos. Sólo después de unos minutos suspira y los mira cerio.

_eso me alegraria, pero recuerda que tu misión principal es salvar París de toda maldad cueste lo que cueste...Si nooroo puede ser recuperado sería una muy buena alegría -se toma unos minutos para decir lo siguiente pues es lo que menos quería- pero si no queda otra no dudes en acabar todo de raíz

Los kuamis sabían lo que significaba eso y por eso tan sólo la idea les dolía. Destruir a un colega un amigo era algo que no querían pero si tenían que hacerlo tristemente lo harían, después de todo para eso fueron creados para proteger a los humanos hasta de ellos mismos.

_si es necesario se hará -dicen con recignacion Tikki/Plagg-

_eso me deja más tranquilo

Adrien y Marinette no sabían que decir definitivamente no querían destruir a alguien inocente. Además ver cómo Plagg/Tikki lo decían con tanta recignacion como si esa fuera la única solución.

_pe.. pero eso no estaría bien, digo seguro hay otra solución -con preocupación-

_si pueden encontrarla se los agradecería-dice Fu- pero sino..como dije antes su deber es solucionar las cosas

Después de aclarar todo el ancianito miro a Tikki/Plagg muy seriamente.

_dime la verdad ¿por que creíste que era la hora que me conozcan?

De hay la conversación fue distinta para ambos. Ya que a Marinette y a Tikki le pregunto algo más aparte de de Adrien y Plagg. Cosa que decidiría ella si se lo contaba o no a Chat Noir

* * *

Tikki lo mira incrédula, como si la estuviera bromeando con ella, pero al ver la seriedad de Fu, ella suspira y finalmente lo encara.

_no quisiera faltarle el respeto maestro pero encerio pensó que Plagg e yo no nos daríamos cuenta que esa canción la había compuesto usted? Además no creé que había otra manera de hacerlo?

_ohh así que es por eso -se hace el desentendido- ¿que te hace pensar que fuí yo?

_devuelta maestro no quiero ser descortés -la kuami estaba perdiendo la paciencia- usted fue quien los eligió, en teoría el que más lo conocé ¿Y aún así piensa que me voy a creer que no fue usted?

Wayzz se golpea la frente con una mano mientras niega, su portador jamás cambiaría, ya llevaban incontables años juntos y aún seguía haciendo lo mismo

_hay maestro en cerio debería parar con esto de shippearlos

_me conoces y sabes que no puedo evitarlo más cuando ves congenian tan bien -sonrie-

_siempre dice lo mismo y sabemos perfectamente que eso no siempre pasa -le dice con melancolía- *Plagg ni siquiera se me acerca por eso*

Marinette no decía nada sólo los miraba y procesada cada palabra que su amiga kuami decía. Si no había entendido mal la canción del karaoke la había el guardián haciendole preguntar ¿Porque a Tikki le había molestado? Además si también había entendido bien las palabras de Fu eso significaba que Chat Noir y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos, provocando que agache la cabeza de la avergonzada. No lo negaba eso le gustaba y mucho, era como una de las tantas leyendas chinas que les contaban sus abuelos cuando iban a visitarlos a dicho país de pequeña. En tan sólo pensarlo la hizo sonreír después de todo entonces tenía reales esperanzas de que ella y el mínino sean algo

_siempre dice lo mismo y sabemos perfectamente que eso no siempre pasa -le dice con melancolía- *Plagg ni siquiera se me acerca por eso*

_esa fue una exención la creación y la destrucción

_lo se, siempre están destinados de una u otra manera pero no siempre es en forma romántica -contrarresta la kuami-

Y sin saberlo la kuami había destruido la poca confianza e ilusión que había ganado hace segundos gracias a las palabras de Fu. Eso quiere decir que no siempre se corresponden o se aceptan ¿Y si ella y Chat eran de esas excepciónes? Después de todo no podía pasar desapercibido que este último tiempo su compañero había estado más distante, casi ni le coqueteaba, de hecho era más profesional, ni siquiera le pedía que pasan tiempo juntos como antes y para rematarla en su forma civil no lo vio más desde que la rescato y le pregunto si podía volver a verla.

_jamas lo hizo -susurro- *de seguro ni siquiera se acuerda, después de todo sólo soy una sivil más que el rescato* -piensa angustiada- *a Marinette no notaría pero con Ladybug quizás lo habría logrado pero me encargué de arruinarlo por completo*

* * *

Plagg lo mira con el seño fruncido. Como si le parecía obvio la pregunta

_¿y todavía lo preguntas? El inmaduro soy yo pero vos nos llamas a través de una canción.

_plagg! -dice alterado Adrien por la forma en que le habló a Fu-

_que si es la verdad. Hasta a Tikki le pareció raro aún que de seguro ya te lo dijo -recordando que la catarina venía primero- y nosotros sin ellos no podemos venir, por el vínculo

_es cierto ella dijo lo mismo -apollando sus codos en sus muslos mientras junta sus manos y las apoya debajo de su barbilla- pero eso no significa que allá sido yo -le sonrie-

_¿no? ¿Y quién los conocé más si no? No creo que si alguien o Hawk Moth supiera quienes son le harían una canción.

_ve maetro, le dije que debía parar de shippearlos -dice el Wayzz-

_no fui el único

_pero usted los describió *o por lo menos a Adrien* uhh debería parar de hacer lo mismo con cada Chat Noir y Ladybug

_es que es inevitable sabes que esos dos se completan que son la otra mi..

_lo se! -dice alterado Plagg- recuerde que soy uno de los kuamis. La creación y la destrucción van lado a lado pero no efectivamente tiene que ser sentimentalmente. No todos son las almas gemelas como les hace creer

Adrien no podía creer lo que oía jamás pensó ver a Plagg así de enojado y cerio por algo que no sea el queso. Además que las palabras de Fu sonrrojaban al chico.

_no permitas que te confunda chico -mirando a Adrien de reojo pero sin dejar de ver a Fu- no siempre termina las cosas cómo uno quiere

_deberías dejar de una vez el pasado atrás -suspira Fu- bueno la cuestión es que están acá y que ya están más informados

_solo aclaro las cosas. No voy a permitir que a él también lo engañes

Adrien no decía nada sólo los miraba preguntandose de quien estarían hablando. Seguro se trata de un antiguo portador y que más tarde le preguntaría a Plagg, se decía asi mismo. Aunque no estaba seguro ya que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo kuami así.

Fu se frotaba la cien con una mano frustrado pensaba que definitivamente ese kuami era un necio y que nadie le iba a hacer entender que lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie. Lo mira de reojo, pero por lo menos por lo menos algo había mejorado haciendole sonreír levemente. Cosa que no paso desaparecivida por el mini gatito, haciendo que juntarse sus ojitos.

_¿que? -precintiendo que la sonrisa era por él-

_nada -aun sonriendo- es sólo que me alegra que no sea sólo compromiso lo que te une a tu portador... no te veía así...

_Adrien tenemos que irnos -interrumpe a Fu y se dirige al rubio, realmente no quería escuchar lo que iba decir- ya desapareciste por mucho tiempo y no creo que Nathalie ya se debe andar preguntando en donde te encuentras

_ehh.. pero -mira de reojo al guardián-

_esta bien con hoy fue suficiente -le sonrie Fu- espero que la próxima vez pueda verlos a ambos

Adrien soló asciente dudoso prometiendo hacer lo que pueda pues sabía como se ponía su compañera con respecto a que sepan sus identidades y claramente Fu le dió a entender que los quería ver destranformandos. Después de todo ver a los heroes de París en el día sin que allá un akuma presente o una ceremonia en su honor llamaría la atención. Por su lado Plagg ni los mira sólo agarra el queso que le había dado segundos antes el chico y se lo come de un bocado, mirándolo para que pronuncie las palabras, el rubio lo hace y una vez transformado vuelve a despedirse

_as lo que sientas y gracias por aguantar a Plagg -sabiendo que este lo escuchaba- con el tiempo las cosas serán más claras y comprenderás mi razón -sin decir más vio como Chat Noir se iba de la tienda-

* * *

El maestro Fu se da cuenta el cambio de ánimo de la chica y decide tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo estos años le había dado algo de experiencia. Sierto esa vez se equivocó pero esta vez estaba totalmente seguro que no se equivocaba y que esas palabras habían afectado. Después de todo esos chicos eran muy obvios.

_con el tiempo me darás la razón , tanto como los heroes como en lo cotidiano ellos se complementan -antes de que Tikki diga algo el mira a Marinette y la llama- Ladybug

_Marinette -aun con la cabeza agacha-

_¿como? -sin entender-

_Marinette así me llamo -finalmente lo mira-

_ah bueno Marinette no te preocupes lo estás haciendo muy bien de hecho creo que de todas las que e conocido eres una de las que mejor sabe usar el miraculous. Estoy seguro que Tikki cree lo mismo que yo ¿no es así? -dijo volteando a ver a la kwami que miraba a su portadora y amiga.

_¡Por supuesto que sí! Marinette es.. *ohh por los dioses me olvidé que ella se encontraba conmigo* -la mira- eres sorprendente, amable, decidida, genial, tierna, valiente, y aún me quedo corta en todo lo que te define, en lo que te hace ser tú. *Verás que Chat Noir lo vera así que no tomes en cuenta mis comentarios anteriores* Eres asombrosa, realmente se nota que naciste para ser Ladybug y juraría que si no fuera por la magia todos sabrían quien eres.

_Aww Tikki -abrazo con delicadeza a la kuami que igual abrazo como pudo el rostro de su portadora-

_ves te lo dije, así que no te preocupes todo estará bien -le sonrie- bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora -mira a la ojiazul- ¿hay otra cosa que quieras preguntarme? Quizás pueda respondertela

Marinette lo mira dudosa, de veras que quería saber si el estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que terminaría estando con su gatito, pero al mismo tiempo teme por su respuesta y al final decide dedicarle una pobre sonrisa nerviosa. Por su parte Fu nuevamente pudo presentir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió.

_te lo repito, no te preocupes esa angustia y dudas que sientes desaparecerán, sólo tente fé y no te condenes antes de tiempo. En simples palabras deja actuar a tu corazón y verás como todo se resuelve.

La chica lo miro incrédula, "¿acaso puede leer mi mente?" pensaba con los ojos bien abiertos, aún que también debía admitir que el guardián sabía decir las palabras correctas, porque sólo con eso la había dejado un poco mas tranquila. Después de todo el conose la forma sivil de Chat Noir y si aún así decía que se complomentaba con ella no podía dar todo por hecho. Y hace que está ves le sonría sinceramente

_lo tendré en cuenta

_me alegro.. por que así para la próxima los veo a los dos juntos. ¿porque fue por ese motivo el que no vinieron juntos no?

_efectivamente, que vengan transformados sería sospechoso y no queríamos forzarlos

_hicieron bien, eso tiene que ser decisión de ellos -mira a Marinette- déjame decirte que no es una regla que tu compañero no lo sepa, mientras tengan los miraculous puestos ustedes estarán siempre protegidos. Así que por eso no hay problema.. pero si aún te asusta lo que el piense de tí.. bueno sólo ten en cuenta lo que te dije antes

Marinette lo miro anonadada, el lo sabía, como no sabe pero era seguro que el sabía que era la que había puesto esa regla de sus identidades, temía que pensará el gatito de ella, ver su decepción en su rostro sería algo que no podría soportar. Por eso siempre le ponía la excusa de los akumas, aún que le alegraba saber que no podía ser akumatisada.

_bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente -suspira Fu- espero que todo siga bien. Y si es así para la próxima los veré a los dos y les diré lo que falta.

Después de eso la chica asciente, le agradece y promete pensarlo, pues sabía que dependía de ella ya que el mínino hace rato quería que se dijeran sus identidades, aún que últimamente tampoco lo hacía. Por otro lado Tikki le pide que que no haga más cosas como la canción justificando que eso podría poner en peligro sus identidades y le agradeció por recibirlos

* * *

Así sin más ambos chicos desaparecieron de la vista de Fu. Después de eso ambos pensaron en llamarse para comunicarce como les había ido, pero sus kuamis les dijeron que esperara a la próxima patrulla juntos y se tomarán las que tenían por separado para pensar en todo los que les había ocurrido. No fue hasta que Tikki le pidiera nuevamente un favor a Marinette y esta le promete que la próxima vez que se vean con Chat Noir se lo diría. Y eso no se hizo esperar mucho ya que ese mismo día apareció un nuevo akuma aterrando a los ciudadanos de París.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado_

 _Nao: estamos en diciembre así que haré que suba más rápido_

 _Kim: ohh sierto.. bueno lo intentaré_

 _Bye y espero sus revierw o algo bye_


	9. Chapter 9

_Kombawa a todos! :)_

 _Seguramente habrán pensado que no volvería, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupada, más en esta época :'(_

 __nao: no me quejo xq este tiempo fue una total locura -.-_

 __kim: sin incluir q en días comienzo la facu… pero intentaré hacerme tiempo o subiré hasta donde llegue_

 __nao: bueno… algo es algo ~.~_

 __kim: si. Bueno les agradezco a todos los q aún siguen allí leyendo, agregando a su favorito apoyando el fic_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 9no capítulo (dando un jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc . Pero este fanfic si._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

A diferencia de la anterior batalla esta no les fue tan complicada es más se podría decir que ya estaban por terminar.

_¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! -dice atrapando al akuma con su yoyo la catarina- ¡Te tengo! -la suelta y sale una mariposa blanca- ¡Adios mariposita!

_my Lady -la llama y le lanza pañuelo rojo con motas negras-

_Lo alcanza y lo lanza al cielo- ¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Un gran destello cubre todo provocando que cada cosa vuelva a la normalidad incluyendo a la persona akumatizada que desaparece, dejando ver a su paso a un chico ordinario arrodillado con una gorra en sus manos.

_Ladybug

Al escucharlo esta lo mira, viendo como se acerca a ella con una sonrisa y no evitar pensar que se veía encantador provocando que se sonroje y se regañe mentalmente por no concentrarse.

Ajeno a todo eso chat Noir extiende un brazo para hacer su clásico choque de puños.

_gran trabajo. -aún sonriendo-

_s..si -se lo devuelve levemente nerviosa- *ya Marinette pareces una niña!*

En ese momento el chico se percata en donde se encontraba y se toca la cabeza.

_¿Uhh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Los heroes lo miran y le sonríen. Ladybug se le hacerca y le ayuda a levantarse

_Nada, no te preocupes. Regresa a casa

El chico se levanta, les agradece y se va corriendo. Mientras nuestros heroes la ven irse hasta que se escucho el pitido de los miraculous de ambos.

_bueno creo que eso significa que debemos despedirnos -chat saca su bastón-

_eh!? no espera! -lo agarra del hombro-

_¿pasa algo? -la mira intrigado-

_b..bueno..tikki..es que *concentrate!*

_¿es que? -animándola a continuar-

_tikki mi kuami, ella quiere hablar nuevamente..con el tuyo

_ohh bueno, imaginó que es importante -escucha un bip- upp la campana suena ¿bamos a la torre?

_si -lo suelta-

Una vez dicho esto se dirigieron allí. Nada más al llegar Chat la mira para decirle que podrían hacer como la última ves y ocultarse detrás de las vigas. Consiguiendo sólo un asentimiento con la cabeza departe de su compañera. Se miraron unos segundos y se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas.

_garras off!

Una luz verde aparece y trás ella deja ver a Adrien completamente destranformando junto a su kuami negro

_plagg la ku..

_lo se -lo interrumpe- ¿sabes que tu y yo somos uno cuando te transformas no? Por lo tanto veo y escuchó todo

_ohh bueno ¿y para que te quera?

_eso voy a averiguar *¿ahora que tramas Tikki?* -levanta una manito- nos vemos más tardé niño -suspira el kuami- bien a haber que pasa

_manchas off!

Una luz roja aparece y trás ella deja ver a Marinette completamente destranformanda junto a su kuami roja.

_ya le dije tikki

_lo se. Por cierto cuando intentaste detener a Chat Noir te veías muy graciosa -se ríe-

_q..que..como.. -toda roja-

_recuerda que cuando te transformas soy parte de ti, por lo tanto puedo ver y escuchar todo

_ahh si. -aún levemente sonrojada-

_bien es la hora -suspira la kuami- ahora vengó -se va-

Otra vez el par de kuamis iban camino a encontrarse pero esta ves uno iba muy curioso por saber lo que quería su contra parte, ya que creía que habían dejado todo en claro la vez pasada. Tikki por otra parte iba muy sería, decidida y preparada por que presentía que lo que le iba a decir "sutilmente" a plag no le agradaría ni un poco, o si definitivamente ella sabía que se venía una gran discusión entre ellos.

Como la ves pasada al llegar ambas miradas se encontraron, verde y roja se prestaban mucha atención, una con intriga y otra sería con un deje de tristeza por saber lo que se venía. Ninguno podía decír nada. Plagg presintiendo que esta conversación no le iba a gustar decidió cortar de una vez el silencio tan incómodo en el que se encontraban.

_ya sueltalo Tikki -serio- por que imaginó que no me llamaste para verme ¿o miento?

_tienes razón -suspira- así que mejor empecemos de una buena vez… cuando hablaste con el maestro fu, no te nombró sólo la misión ¿no?

_¿a que te refieres? -juntando los ojos-

_¡o vamos Plagg! -levantando un poco la voz- ¿me vas a decir que esta ves no te habló de ellos como pareja?

_ahh te refieres a eso -dice Plagg enojado a tan sólo recordar el tema- si claro que lo dijo, pura patrañas. Y lo sabes a la..

_¡claro que lo se! -lo interrumpe enojada la mini catarina- eres tu el que no entiende que no fue nuestra culpa, por más que nosotros.. -suspira- en fin no vine a discutir otra vez por eso y ahora tampoco vine al caso

_¿entonces? ¿Que es lo que quieres? Aún que de ante mano te aviso que dudo que quiera ayudarte si tiene que ver con ese viejo

_esto es cosa mía -dice sería Tikki- y tampoco pensaba pedirte ayuda. Sólo quería verte para exigirte que hables con tu Chat Noir *lo siento Plagg pero no queda otra*

_¿con mi Chat Noir? -la mira anonadado- ¿Y él que tiene que ver con todo esto? ¡Ve al grano Tikki! -ya exasperado por la la situación-

_¡tu mismo dices que son todas mentirás lo que dice el maestro -aprieta sus manitas- pero no haces nada para que tu portador se alejé de la mía! ¡Asi que actúa de una vez como un buen compañero y dile que se alejé! *lo siento, pero Marinette en estos momentos necesita que elijan a su forma civil..y estoy segura que ese Chat Noir podrá notarla*

Plagg la mira con los ojos de en par en par esta no podía ser la misma Tikki que el conocía. Ella era la soñadora, la romántica, la optimista, la que creía en esa cursilería que el viejo les contaba pero que al mismo tiempo era responsable del deber en que había sido encomendado. Definitivamente todo lo contrario a el (y mucho menos después de lo sucedido) pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Pero aquí estaba una Tikki impenetrable para su vista para "decirle" todo lo contrario, el realmente no podía creer que lo había llamado para tal cosa provocando que se enojará bastante.

_vaya, vaya, así que al fin entraste en razón ¿eh? Y dime porque ese cambio tan drástico -dice apretando los dientes-

_sólo lo hice. ¿Deberías estar feliz no? O caso no eras tu el que me criticaba por eso *en especial después de lo que paso aquella vez* -suspira- mira Plagg sólo te pido que seas un buen gato y le digas a tu Chat Noir que no busque más a mi ladybug ¿tan difícil es hacer eso?

_¡¿y crees que no lo e hecho?! Siempre es el "gato" el que sale perdiendo.. el que sale herido y jamás la "mariquita". Por eso ahora soy el primero en advertirle

_¡eso no es cierto! Ellas también sufren y no sabes cuanto *por eso esta ves lo daré todo..total yo ya perdí* pero no te llame para saber quien es el más perjudicado -suspira- mira Plagg no te cuesta nada decirle eso a tu compañero, piensa es mejor que se lo digas vos antes...

_¿antes de que? -cruzado de brazos-

_antes que le diga a mi compañera que se lo diga ella

_¿acaso me estas amenazándo Tikki?

_tomalo como quieras Plagg -levanta los hombros- sólo te digo que mi Ladybug ya tiene muchos problemas, para también sumarle como planear decirle a su compañero lo que siente sin hacerlo sufrir

_*es suficiente* no te preocupes que eso no es necesario, porque para tu información mi Chat no esta tan loco por esa catarina como creés

_ehh? -lo mira desconcertada- ¿En cerio? *no cera que..* ¿a casó le entereza alguien más? -Tikki al ver que Plagg se quedó en silencio, decide tomarlo como una afirmación- ya que no dices nada me lo tomaré como un si

_¿y que si ese es el caso? ¿Ella también no es así? -le contesta ya arto de la situación-

_n..no *sólo espero que sea Marinette, aún que hay grandes posibilidades* mejor así

En ese instante todo se volvió aún más tenso entre ellos provocando un leve silencio del cuál ninguno sabía como salir. Hasta que al fin de una buena vez la kuami roja decide romperlo.

_creo que ya tardamos mucho y no quiero preocupar a mi compañera...así que mejor me voy yendo

_jum tienes razón -con una media sonrisa-

Se dan media vuelta para irse pero ninguno se mueve, sólo se quedan así hasta que suspiran y se miran de reojo para saludarse nuevamente con la mirada. Ambos sabían que a diferencia de la anterior vez esta reunión no fue para nada grata, pero ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Ya dando todo por cerrado Tikki se puso en marcha, hasta que escucha la voz de Plagg nuevamente, cosa que hace que se de media vuelta y lo mire. Aunque el aún se encontraba de espaldas, de hecho ni se había movido.

_sabes Tikki.. creó que me alivia que allás aceptado la realidad.. Así esta vez cuándo todo esto terminé no vas a sufrir tanto

Tikki se queda tan sorprendida por lo que le dice, que recién cuán ve que Plagg se va alejaba se da cuenta que no le había contestado.

_gato tonto ¿no ves que así me lo haces más difícil? -suspira y se va con Marinette-

Como la vez pasada los kuamis habían llegado al minuto siguiente con sus portadores pero esta vez las luces roja y verde no se iluminaron enseguida ya que ambos chicos notaron que sus compañeros estaban distintos y se negaban a irse hasta saber que había pasado

_ya te e dicho que no pasa nada!..ahora di las palabras para irnos

No muy convencidos aceptaron los que les dijeron y así finalmente se transformaron. Aún que la incertidumbre no les permitía moverse así que decidieron no irse e ir a preguntarle al otro si su kuami no le había dicho nada.

_Chat Noir/Ladybug -dijeron a la vez-

_aún no te fuiste -suspira la catarina, pues últimamente el garito era el que se iba primero mientras ella lo miraba sin que se percaté- que..que bueno

_je -sonríe de medió lado- ¿acaso me buscabas?

_bueno en realidad -se acaricia un brazo- así es.

_ahh ¿si? Pues que casualidad yo también -se acaricia la cabeza- de hecho específicamente venía a preguntarte algo

_¿ahh si? -levemente sonrojada y sorprendida- *¿quera decirme que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos? ¿Si es así que le diré? Si aceptó tendría que alejarlo de Marinette...aún que nunca más regreso a verme...ahh esto es un lío y si*

Ladybug estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su compañero llevaba varios minutos llamándola. No fue si no hasta que el le tocó el hombro que ella volvió en si, saltando levemente para arriba, cosa que ocasionó una leve sonrisa en el gatito ya que esa actitud le izó recordar a su querida "princesa".

_ahh l..lo siento -le dice aún apenada- *¡Marinette recuerda que en estos momentos eres Ladybug, no puedes perder la calma!*

_no pasa nada. Ahora dime ¿para que soy bueno?

_bueno también quería preguntarte algo

_¿que cosa?

_es *lo siento Tikki* sobre nuestros kuamis -suspira- no se tú pero la mía vino distinta. Pero no me quizo decir nada...así que me preguntaba si el tuyo no te había dicho algo

_uh que mal -chasquea con los dedos de una mano- yo también quería preguntarte sobre eso

_¿como? -sorprendida-

_el mío vino igual y me pareció raro así que imagine que la convencion no término bien pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que no era nada. -poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza-

_ohh, estamos en la mismas entonces -afirma más que preguntando-

_así parecé -decide contestarle igualmente-

 **Continuará...**

 _Kim: bueno no fue el gran regreso pero por lo menos es algo_

 _Nao: ni un poquito llega a ser pero x lo menos hay capítulo_

 _Kim: acaso no eschaste lo q dije al principio?_

 _Nao: pero escribe un poquito cada día y llegas_

 _Kim: -.- es todo me voy, hasta el siguiente capitulo, si aún quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw se los agradecería mucho_

 _Bye bye_


	10. Chapter 10

_Kombawa a todos! :)_

 _Y como verán no me fui, se q tarde pero la facultad me mantiene ocupada, más en estas fechas:'(_  
 __nao: maldigo a tu facultad y a vos por no poder estudiar y escribir el fic a la vez -.-_  
 __kim: -.- agrades tu comprensión_  
 __nao: de nada ~.~_  
 __kim: uhh. Jumm bueno les agradezco a todos los q aún siguen allí leyendo, agregando a su favorito apoyando el fic_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 10mo capítulo (dando un jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_  
 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc . Pero este fanfic si._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

 _ **_**_  
 _ **Capitulo 10**_

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se sonrieron y prometieron que si sabían algo más se lo dirían. Asi sin más Chat Noir se despidió y tomó su camino. Claro que Ladybug también lo hizo pero no sin antes mirar en dirección a dónde se había ido su compañero, era irónico, antes era ella la que se iba primero y él era el que se quedaba mirando hasta perder de vista a la Catarina.

_el maestro fu dijo que confíe.. pero él ahora ni parece notar a Ladybug -susurra a pesar de que nadie puede oírla- ¿realmente lo habré arruinado? -vuelve a suspirar- quizás aún tenga esperanza de encontrarmelo como Marinette…aun que ya pasó tiempo y no parece dar señales de que valla a volver

Así desanimada la Catarina se fue en salto en salto hasta su casa. Todo lo contrario a Chat Noir que estaba más que curioso aun por saber que le pasaba a su kuami. Aún que la chica tampoco se había olvidado del comportamiento de su de la suya. Solo que ninguno contaba que estos estuvieran enojados y le reclamarán.

_me queres decir por qué hiciste eso? -dicen alterados a la vez los kuamis a pesar de no estar en el mismo lugar-  
_¿Hacer que? -se hacen los desentendidos, pues sabían perfectamente a lo que se referían-  
_Marinette!/chico! -mas enojados-  
_ok, ok… pero es que me preocupaste.. y no me decías nada -se exusan los portadores-  
_es que como te había dicho no fue nada.. mejor dedícate a lo tuyo que con eso ya tienes suficientemente  
_*tu cara no decía lo mismo* -pensaban internamente angustiados aunque por fuera les sonreían a los kuamis- prometo no hacerlo más *por ahora*  
_genial -suspiran aliviados los kuamis-  
_¿hey Plagg/Tikki acaso es un/a kuami? -lo miran de reojo a ver si le sacan la verdad-  
_¿si, pero eso que tiene?  
_¿Es que entonces solo querías ver al kuami? ¿Acaso son algo?  
Al escuchar eso el par de kuamis se sonrojan y lo niegan firmemente alterados, pero de sus boquitas no salía nada y no porque no quisieran sino porque no podían formar algo coherente para decirle.

_no digas tonterías! Además fue ella la que me llamo… si fuera por mí no nos volveríamos a ver hasta que llegue la hora.

Plagg agarro un queso que se encontraba en una charola de plata y se lo comió de un solo trago. El rubio sólo lo miraba eso daba a entender que en algún momento Ladybug y él revelarían su identidad… quiera o no la primera. El no quisiera obligarla, más ahora que ya no lo necesitaba pues toda esa curiosidad por su identidad se había ido junto a los sentimientos que antes le profesaba a la Catarina.

_¿Cuando llegue la hora? ¿A qué te refieres?  
_lo que escuchaste, si nunca lo revelan. Y llega a ver una batalla de gravedad seguramente tendrán que hacerlo…. Pero esperemos que para eso falte -se come otro camblet-  
_¿plag…no crees que ya comiste demasiado?  
_esto no es nada, más si planeamos irnos

Con otro en sus manitas el mini gato vuela hacia el modelo y se lo entrega. Este lo queda mirando curioso, pero lo agarra a penas con los dedos.

_guardalo, lo necesitaremos para la vuelta  
_¿A la vuelta? ¿Y según tú a dónde iremos? -enarca una ceja el rubio-  
_a ver a tu novia. ¿Sino a quien más? Deberías estar agradecido de que accedí a esto *Vamos a ver si Adrien aún necesita de tu Ladybug, Tikki* ¿Acaso no le dijiste que ibas a volver?  
_¡Marinette! -lo mira sorprendido y guarda el queso- es sierto -susurra- ¿Pero no es muy pronto? ¿No pensará que soy un acosador?

_ese.. idiota y yo? -roja- ¡Jamás! Solo fueron asuntos profesionales

Toma una galleta y empieza a comerla. La peliazul la miraba sin creerle mucho pero no le pregunto nada más, solo miro de reojo la ventana de su altillo y con tristeza decidido ir a cerrarla. Pero la kwami en ese momento decide volver a hablarle y haciendo que la mire.

_¿Hoy no piensas esperarlo?  
_para que? -agacha la cabeza- si lo más seguro…  
_Sabes tendrías que tenerte un poquito más de fe -la interrumpe- recuerda lo que te dijo fu  
_pero hace días que dijo que vendría y hasta ahora no lo a hecho ni una vez -triste- en esta forma el no me recuerda -mira y sube sus manos- pero quizás aún no es tarde para Ladybug, quizás sí le doy a entender que lo quiere, que sus constantes coqueteos funcionaron él.. él vuelva a ella *el vuelva a mi.. aunque no sea de la forma que yo quiera*

Tikki era paciente, positiva y siempre animaba a sus portadoras, pero Marinette lograba decesperarla y alterarla a lo grande de hecho no sabía cómo es que se aguantaba a veces no gritarle. Pues la autoestima de su portadora era decadente, muy decadente, dejándola más agotada que un mismo akuma. Pero lo que menos soportaba era cuando comparaba su forma civil con la heroica eso la hacía querer explotar, ¡Eran la misma persona, nada más que una tenía traje! Pero la ojiazul no parecía querer entenderlo y es por eso que necesitaba que Chat Noir eligiera a Marinette en su forma civil, para que ella entienda así que su apariencia no importa.

En ese momento el kuami tubo ganas de tirarle su queso por la cabeza, de hecho si no fuera porque ese trozo oloroso era tan importante para él seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Así que solo se atino a suspirar y a mirarlo cerio.

_chico diré esto una sola vez así que escucha -lo señala- tú no eres cualquiera... ni menos para esa chica, ¿ella te lo dijo recuerdas? Tu eres su "querido" héroe  
_no recuerdo que ella allá dicho "querido" -se sonrroja-  
_¿Y eso que? -revoleando los ojitos- lo importante es lo que dijo  
_pero… -aun no muy seguro-  
_bien no vallas! Pero Adrien después no salgas con que las cosas no te salen, que lo arruinaste y todas esas boberías -se va a uno de los cojínes que se encontraban en la cama-

El portador mira al minino asombrado pues como había dicho aquella vez Plagg no era de los que daban consejos, de hecho era más al revés, pero aquí estaba otra vez dándole uno nuevamente para la presidenta de su salón. Eso al rubio le dio más razones para pensar que al kwami si le importaba, generando valor y felicidad en el chico. Sin que Plagg se percaté el rubio se le acerca y, antes de que pudiera escapar, le empieza a acariciar una de sus orejitas con la yema de los dedos.

_¿Q..que.. creés..que haces? *Rayos se siente muy bien* -piensa mientras cierra los ojos-  
_te agradezco -le sonríe el chico- se que logró iritarte.. más con el asunto de Marinette.  
Sin poder aguantar más el minino se dejó llevar e inclina su cabecita mientras sierra sus ojos y se le empiezan a escapar pequeños ronroneos. Y estos al ser escuchados por el rubio le provocan una gran impresión ya que a pesar de ver que el kwami tenía forma de gato no significaba que él se comportará como uno, después de todo su comida favorita era el queso camblet, como podría imaginarse que tendría comportamientos de uno.

_¿Acaso tú? -se detiene y ríe levemente- ¿Ronrroneas?  
_ya callate -se aleja avergonzado- es algo que no puedo evitar al tener esta forma -revolea los ojos- es algo vergonzoso así que no vuelvas a hacerlo  
_jajaja pero es que sonaste muy lindo y eso solo medio más ganas de hacerlo

_cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirte que son la misma persona, si él quiso a una puede querer a la otra! Marinette o Ladybug son tú -la apunta con uno de sus deditos-  
_pero… -aun no muy convencida aunque sorprendida por la actitud de su kwami-  
_mira Marinette -suspira- te estoy diciendo que esperes una noche más… créeme después de todo soy la kwami de la buena suerte, lo lógico al ser mi portadora es lo más probable que tú también la tengas y hoy tengo un buen presentimiento  
_es..está bien si tú lo dices -mira nuevamente hacia la ventana del altillo- *¿Realmente vendrás?*

Tikki solo miraba a su portadora y rogaba que Plagg allá reaccionado como ella quería, ya que si era así su predisposición sería acertada y lo más probable que está noche finalmente Marinette viera que en su forma civil también pueden verla y eso era lo más importante por ahora. Solo esperaba que el minigato se refirió a que su chat Noir se estaba interesando en otra chica sea su Marinette.

_bamos a ver cuándo te lo hagan a ti sí te gusta

En ese momento el rubio deja de reírse y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, eso significaba que él también pasaría por lo mismo. Eso no era posible ¿O si?

_que me miras así? Después de todo tu eres mi portador… y más conectados estemos, más posibilidades hay que también tengas los efectos secundarios… pero ya deja el melodrama y decídete! ¿vas o no a ver a esa chica?

El chico no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por las palabras de Plagg, así que solo suspira, guarda el queso de recerva y dice las palabras para transformarse. Una vez hecho se mira y ruega por que Plagg se allá equivocado y así con un suspiro se va hacia la casa de su princesa.  
Chat Noir ya podía ver la terraza de la panadería Dupaing Cheing, este al ver una luz probinente de una ventana sonríe, ya que eso significa que la ojiazul estaba despierta, pues el se acordaba perfectamente que su abitacion se encontraba en el altillo.

_ya lo verás -le sonríe la kuami hasta que siente un ruido y mira hacia la ventana- *quizás..mejor no arriesgarse*

Tikki se va a esconderse sin decir nada, dejando a la chica desconsertada. Pero antes que piense o haga algo para saber porque el actuar de la kwami, la peliazul escucha un ruido probinente de la ventana y ve a Chat Noir saludandola, provocándole una sonrisa, ya que el si había venido a verla. Inconscientemente ya estaba diciéndole con su mano que entre mientras se repetía a si misma que se tranquilizará. Pero Chat Noir no lograba entederle y solo movía la cabeza a un costado, logrando que la chica suspiré. Y eso logra que se recomponga y finalmente se acerca a abrirle la ventana.

_te decía que pases -le sonríe y se mueve para permitirle el paso-  
_ohh perdon -se disculpo y paso- espero no molestarte princesa -le sonríe-

Sonrrojada mira para otro lado y lo niega, para después decirle que se pusiera cómodo. El se sienta en el sillón mientras ella le dice que a ir por los croissant y la leche sin preguntale pues la ves pasada le había gustado y pensó que está vez también lo haría. Además no quería admitirlo pero desde que el minino le había dicho que a él le gustaba ese bocadillo la ojiazul se esmeraba más en hacerlos. Nuevamente cuando la puerta del altillo se habré y Marinette se asoma con la bandeja Chat Noir va a ayudarla. Ya una vez cómodos nuevamente en el sillón empezaron a hablar, bueno Chat Noir empezo a hablar mientras Marinette lo escuchaba.

_umm están deliciosos -comiendo un croissant- ¿Estos también los hiciste vos?  
_gracias y si -le sonríe-  
_con tu permiso -toma otro trago de leche y agarra otro croissant-  
_come todos los que quieras -le sonríe contenta por los halagos-  
_ de veras están muy deliciosos -sonríe como un niño pequeño y sigue comiendo-

La ojiazul lo mira enternecida es realmente como ver a un niño comiendo su comida favorita. En ese momento pensó que de seguro no tenía tantas oportunidades de comer algo asi pobrecito pensó, llegando a la conclusión que quizás por eso no había venido hasta ahora.

_*y encima de todo también tiene la responsabilidad de ser el héroe de París* -suspiro afligida- *y yo que pensé que yo era la única con problemas con mi doble vida*

Marinette estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sierto minino dejo de comer para mirarla preocupado, pues pudo notar su expresión en su rostro.

_paso algo princesa? -ella lo mira y le sonríe-  
_nada -niega- es que verte comer así me izó ver que de verdad te gusta mucho este bocadillo

El minino abrió y cerró un par de veces los ojos y le sonrió mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con una mano. Ella ante eso no pudo evitar mirarlo sonrrojada y pensar que se veía realmente tierno, dejándola completamente desarmada.

_bueno…si te soy sincero rara vez tengo la oportunidad de comer algo dulce -dice el héroe-  
_y estos son unos de tus preferidos  
_exactamente -aciente con una sonrisa y se come otro- son unos de mis favoritos  
_esta bien! -pone la mano en puño, lo dirige a su hombro y lo dirige hacia abajo- Entonces cada vez que vengas siempre te recibiré asi.  
_asi? -la mira con interrogación-  
_con un vaso de leche y muchos pero muchos croissant! -le sonríe-  
_no me digas eso que me aras querer venir todos los días  
_no importa -sonríe-

El la mira sorprendido ya que él se lo había dicho en forma de broma pero ella parecía que lo había dicho en cerio, haciéndolo enternecer por el gesto. Realmente la chica podía llegar a ser una muy dulce persona, haciéndo que dude de su propia voluntad. Así no aguantaría mucho en decirle lo que sentía por ella. De hecho no pudo aguantar no acercarse y acariciarle una mejilla con la yemas de sus dedos.

_eee.. -entrecierra los ojos avergonzada por el gesto- etto chat pasa algo? *¡Hay mi corazón va a explotar!*  
_ee -reacciona y mira para otro lado- no solo que me sorprende que allá alguien tan bueno como tú -finalmente la mira con una sonrisa-

Al escuchar eso la ojiazul agacha la cabeza avergonzada y de los nervios empieza a jugar con los dedos de sus manos. Realmente era incapaz de mirarlo, sierto le alagaba que él pensara eso de ella, pero si supiera la verdadera intención de ella el no pensaría así. Después de todo tenerlo todos los días para ella un rato, la hacía más que feliz.

_realmente eres muy amable -vuelve a repetir el rubio-  
_cr..creo que estas exagerando -aun con la cabeza agacha-  
_para nada -sonríe convencido- mi princesa es la mejor

En ese momento la ojiazul se sorprende y lo mira tímidamente comprobando que Chat Noir lo decía en cerio. Y rápidamente mas roja que una manzana (si es que no lo estaba ya) vuelve agachar la cabeza y a jugar con un mechón de su pelo por los nervios. Se queda unos segundos callada y de repente no sabe si por la culpa o porque quería que el felino viera sus verdaderas intenciones le dijo indirectamente lo que pensaba

_n.. no es así. De hecho creo que sobrestimas -respira profundo- quizás no sea algo amable… sino algo muy egoísta de mi parte  
_egoista? -la mira expentante y asombrado pues le parecía todo menos egoísta- ¿y dime cómo puede ser egoísta que quieras prácticamente alojarme todos los días en tu casa?  
_por que quizás sea solo una excusa pa.. -aprieta sus manos en forma de puño- para asegurarme que estés aquí conmigo  
_ahhh -traga en seco pues no quería ilusionarse en vano, - si claro para que te proteja pero no necesitas alimentarme para eso es..  
_NO! -mas nerviosa y decesperada- lo digo para que.. -suspira resignada por no ser comprendida y levanta un poco la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos azules junto a su sonrrojo- Chat ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que esta es mi manera de intentar retenerte para mí un rato? ¿De asegurarme que no me olvides?

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 ___  
 _Kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado.. prometo intentar subir el otro pronto_  
 _Nao: lo aras porque aunque sea escribirás un poquito cada día y lo terminaras!_  
 _Kim: me estás amenazando o alentando?_  
 _Nao: tómalo como quieras pero que subirás capítulo subirás (se va)_  
 _Kim: encima q me amenaza me abandona -.- buee nos estamos viendo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kombawa a todos! :)_

 _Y aqui me tienen devuelta! Como dice el dicho tarde pero seguro... Es_  
 __nao: eso no es excusa ¿Sabes? -.-_  
 __kim: -.- lo sé por eso pido disculpas y agradezco a los que aún me siguen tolerando y apoyando el fic_  
 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 11vo capítulo (dando un jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_  
 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc . Pero este fanfic si._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

Chat Noir no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acaso podía tomar eso como una declaración ¿acaso su princesa podría sentir algo más que admiración por él? Bueno por su parte heroica. Tan solo con pensarlo no pudo evitar mirar para otro lado avergonzado y sonreír. Aunque fue tanta su emoción que no le dijo nada desanimando a la peliazul ya que creía que lo había asustado

_*sabía que no debí decir nada* -tristemente suspira- me.. mejor olvidado, no sé por…  
_no! -reaxiona y la mira aún sonriendo- por favor no te arrepientas de lo que dijiste -le agarra las manos y se las acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos- porque para mí también es importante la princesa, quizás aún no nos conocemos bien pero no eres alguien que pueda olvidar fácilmente. Contigo puedo abrirme, ser yo -sonrie- de hecho ni con Ladybug puedo ser así

Al escuchar eso Marinette no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿ni con ella? Bueno con su parte heroica, pero el dijo que con su parte civil si podía. ¿Por qué? Eso se preguntaba, una y otra vez, además que sin darse cuenta en una ocasión lo dijera en voz alta y lo pregunta en voz alta, captando la atención del minino.

_¿Por que, qué? -le pregunta haciéndo que ella lo mire atónita, pues se da cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta-  
_por que yo si...y ella no? -agacha la cabeza- después de todo Ladybug es mejor que yo… entonces -mira sus manos- por qué.. por qué yo si? -lo mira entristecida- ella es tu compañera, la conoces más..  
_umm cierto -se rasca detrás de la cabeza- y no creas que lo e intentado…pero Ladybug tiene la estricta regla de que no hablemos de nuestras vidas, así que no nos contábamos nada -le da una sonrisa media mueca- la realidad yo al principio no entendía, pero ahora pienso que lo importante es que a pesar de eso seamos buen equipo y podamos proteger París  
_¿en serio?...Pero parecían tan cercanos -juega con sus manos y mira hacia otro lado- digo hasta se decía que eran pareja… en lo sentimental también  
_ahh si? -le sonríe nervioso- *Esa seguro fue Alya* pues las apariencias engañan. Ella y yo solo somos amigos *jamás pensé que diría esto y no me sentiría mal*  
_¿A.. amigos? -lo mira medio decepcionada- *ahora entiendo porque no hay más coqueteos* -le sonríe- bueno pero por lo menos entonces si hay confianza  
_si, si yo confío en ella con los ojos cerrados -levanta los hombros- pero solo es así en las batallas nunca pudimos hablar mucho más que los animadores y de resolver cómo acabar con hatk motk.. lo personal siempre lo dejamos de lado -sonríe- por eso digo que solo contigo puedo abrirme

Marinette lo miraba cada vez más asombrada, pues era verdad ella había puesto esa regla, ¿pero de hay a que el pensara que no podía abrirse a ella? Y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada de su compañero, nunca hablan de nada en concreto ni en las patrullas, solo eran coqueteos de él y los constantes rechazos de ella, hasta cuándo hacia sus juegos de gatos. Marinette sabía que él lo hacía para apaciguar el ambiente pero igual ella siempre le contestaba tan secamente.  
En el segundo que analizó todo la chica agacho la cabeza y susurro fui una idiota pero está vez el gatito no la escucho. Él solo la miraba intrigado por su cambio de actitud, pero antes de que le dijera algo ella la mira y le sonríe.

_pues gracias, yo también me siento muy cómoda a tu lado *realmente fui tan tonta?* Yo.. yo sé que quizás parece insignificante -se avergüenza- pero me alegra mucho que quieras volver  
_por supuesto! -sonrie de oreja a oreja- estar contigo es lo mejor -dice con alegría- sabés te contaré un secreto -le giñe un ojo- no sé si ella pero yo soy el que ves -se apunta y se ríe al ver el desconcierto en la ojiazul- me refiero a la personalidad, soy el risueño, el de juegos de palabras, soy todo lo que es Chat Noir, de hecho en mi forma civil es cuando tengo una máscara -sonríe con amargura- por eso cuando te decía que puedo ser yo cuando estoy contigo.. iba muy enserio, y me alegra que tú también lo seas ¿Por qué lo eres no?  
_por supuesto que si -sonríe- y me alegra ser la primera con quien eres así.. es una lastima que los demás no puedan verla, seguro te amarían *y hasta ese momento esa parte es solo mía*  
_eso creés? -le da una media sonrisa- eres la primera persona que piensa eso.. muchos piensan que la personalidad que muestro es perfecta. Pero dime ¿Existe alguien perfecto? Y si es el caso ¿Por qué tengo que serlo yo? Acaso no pueden aceptarme tal cual soy?

Le dice con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor, provocando que la chica se sienta igual de trite. Además que el rubio lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad que estremecía el corazón de la ojiazul e inconscientemente se acercará a él y lo abrazara para darle consuelo. Esto solo hace que el minino respinge al contacto pero no hace nada para alejarse. De hecho se sentía cómodo en sus brazos y se dejó estar correspondiéndole el resto.  
Y así se quedaron por un buen rato abrazados, sin decir una palabra ya que no sentían que hacía falta. Recién lo hicieron cuando el anillo de chat Noir empezo a tintinear significando que se les había terminado el tiempo.

_tengo que irme -le dice mientas se separa de ella, rompiendo así el abrazo, la mira un segundo y le agarra una mano y se la besa como todo un caballero- pero volveré -sube a la baranda del balcon y susurra lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche- y muchas gracias.. por todo -y sin esperar respuesta alguna se fue con una sonrisa-

Y mientras ella se quedaba mirando hacia el lugar donde el felino se había marchado la kuami salía de su escondite y fue hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

_ves te dije te tuvieras más confianza. No necesitas ninguna mascara para impresionar a nadie Marinette  
_ehh -la mira con una media sonrisa- si.. el deberás dijo que se sentía cómodo a mi lado.. que se sentía libre -mira a la ventana acongojada-

La pequeña kuami quedó mirando a su portadora extrañada, pues esa no era la expresión que se imaginaba que tendría su portadora, es decir está no estaba triste pero tampoco estaba saltando en una pata por la alergia. Eso solo significaba una cosa ahora algo más le preocupaba y ya se podía estar imaginando de que se trataba, provocando un gran suspiro en la kuami roja.

_y ahora que pasa? -la miro con sus manitas cruzadas- creí que estarías feliz por su visita. Y más por sus palabras

Apenas la escucha decir esas palabras la ojiazul salta para arriba y de un brinco la mira angustiada, para después agachar nuevamente la cabeza y dirigirse al sillón para sentarse.

_y lo estoy… realmente lo estoy -se tapa la cara con las manos- pero me molesta mucho saber lo mal que lo juzgue por mucho tiempo.. siempre pense que era un despreocupado y que la única que tenía complicaciones con su doble identidad era yo, pero resulta que el la tiene mucho más complicada. Y encima de todo yo le hago creer, bueno Ladybug, que no puede ser el mismo conmigo… soy un desastre como compañera de equipo -agacha la cabeza- y aún así de todas formas el me quiso

Tikki no podía creer lo que escuchaba de veras que a veces su dueña podía sacarla de quicio, siempre encontraba algo en que desanimarse o preocuparse. Ahora que finalmente había comprobado que el gatito vino a ella en su forma civil, a ella le preocupaba su relación en su forma heroica.

_Marinette era inevitable que no se contarán todo después de todo sus querían mantener su identidad en secreto ¿No es así?  
_si Tikki pero tampoco era para exagerar -la mira angustiada- si el en algún momento se sentía mal me lo podía haber dicho… yo lo hubiera escuchado.  
_lo se -le sonríe- y estoy segura que el también lo sabe  
_no lo sé Tikki -se levanta y se tira en su cama- quizás fui muy extricta, después de todo el maestro fu lo dijo… no es una obligación mantener nuestra identidad en secreto de nosotros mismos.

Las palabras de la peliazul asombraron de sobremanera a la kuami provocando que en un santiamen llegara al lado de su rostro.

_Marinette no me digas que piensas..  
_levanta la cara de la almohada- decirle mi identidad? -suspira- No por el momento no, pero quizás pueda hacer algo para que el sienta que conmigo, bueno con Ladybug no tiene que poner una máscara. No sé sentarnos a hablar yo que se -unde su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada- Solo no quiero que ahora que se esté acercando a Marinette se arruine las cosas con Ladybug  
_bueno entonces la próxima vez que patrullan o que aparezca un akuma habla con él y dale a entender que pueden hablar de otras cosas que no sean las batallas  
_si eso pensaba hacer -suspira- ojalá aún este a tiempo  
_por supuesto ese gatito nunca te diría que no -le sonríe-

Marinette solo le sonríe y se acuesta nuevamente pero está vez para acostarse. Y se duerme esperando al otro día encontraré con su minino.

_  
Finalmente Adrien llega a su habitación, se destranformo y sin parar de sonreír se sienta en su cama. Provocando que su Kuami lo mirará con una ceja levantada.

_parece que estás feliz niño -busca un queso-  
_ehh? Si es que acaso no la escuchaste -apoya sus manos al costado de la cama y mira al techo- ella realmente quiere estar conmigo  
_lo se hasta te dijo que sería capaz de cocinarte todos los días -se come el camblet de un bocado- eso es bueno no… tu novia te quiere, deberías estar feliz y especialmente agradecermelo a mi, te dije que no era pronto para ir

El rubio le iba a recriminar por darse todo el crédito pero después no pudo dejar de pensar que en cierta manera era cierto ya que ella se lo había dicho que no le importaba tenerlo todo los días, es más dijo que eso la haría muy feliz.

_valla estás tan contento que ni siquiera te quejaste -se ríe el pequeño minino-

El rubio al principio lo mira consternado pero al recordar lo que el kuami le había dicho se esalta y se sonrroja e intenta justificarse pero no puede a causa de los nervios.

_eso no… ella no es..mi.. -esta ves no pudo ni completar la frase-  
_jaja -se ríe el doble el kuami- ¿Pero es lo que quieres no? O que me vas a decir otra vez es "sólo una amiga"?  
_uhh callate Plagg! -se acuesta en la cama y apoya un brazo en su frente mientras suspira- *claro que me di cuenta que no era solo amistad y por supuesto que ahora quiero mas ¿Pero acaso me la merezco?*

El chico vuelve a suspirar provocando que Plagg lo mire confundido, pues él conocía ese suspiro ya que este no era como el primero, este venía con tristeza y preocupación.

_y eso por que? -lo mira incrédulo- no estabas feliz hace unos momentos?

Adrien solo cerró los ojos con un nuevo suspiro se toma unos segundos para nuevamente sentarse en la cama y abrirlos para mirar a su kuami con una media sonrisa pero no le dice nada. Con eso solo le confirmo al kuami que algo le pasaba y lo mira con una ceja levantada esperando a que el ojiverde decida hablar. Por otro lado Adrien finalmente decirle contarte, pese al saber que este lo regañaria nuevamente por tener tan poca autoestima.

_bue.. bueno es que vos bien lo dijiste ¿Cuánto tiempo dije que era solo una amiga? Y ahora que lo pienso a veces ni se porque lo decía, solo salía eso -agacha la cabeza- no lo entiendo ¿Tan tonto puede ser alguien? Porque muchos me dijeron que no parecía tratarla como a una… hasta vos me dijiste un montón de veces que parecíamos pareja.

Plagg está ves había quedado anonadado de todos los Chat Noir que había conocido, este era el más dramático, al punto de qué debía dejar su preciado queso y meter sus narices en el asunto. Es más él pensaba que si no hubiera sido por que tenía la protección del anillo su portador hubiera sido akumatizado hace tiempo, gracias a los dioses que no tenía que librar con eso.

_y sabes que es lo peor que inconscientemente yo siempre estuve interesado en ella -suspira- siempre hice las cosas mal… desde el principio -recuerda el accidente del chicle- aunque después de insistir pude hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Marinette empezo a actuar tantan tímida a mi alrrededor, como si se asustara. Quizás sí lo hice -frunce el labio-

Plagg ya arto de la situación le grita enojado que se callará de una buena vez, haciéndo que el rubío lo mire sorprendido. Y una vez que logró obtener toda la atención de esté el pequeño kuami suspira agotado por la situación

_ya niño, ya! Puedes dejar de atormentarte de una vez. Mira si es verdad no te en cuenta antes de lo que sentías pero eso no te hace tonto más bien despistado. -levanta los hombros- no es nada que no se pueda solucionar pues de todo lo importante es que ya te diste cuenta… y con lo del asunto de tu forma civil ¡Ya te dije que se lo preguntes! Mañana tienes escuela no?  
_jumm si pero..  
_solo hazlo chico! Dices que ya no tartamudea a tu lado no? -ve que esté acinte y continua- entonces aprovechalo y pregúntaselo -sin dejar de mirarlo se acuesta en un almohadón de la cama- además que sino también tienes a Chat Noir, ya que con él sí que vas a en buen camino ¿Asi que egoísta eh? -volviendo a recordar lo que la peliazul dijo sonrrojando al chico- ella te debe querer solo para ella -se ríe-  
_ca.. callate Plagg -tartamudea rojo por la vergüenza-  
_pero es cierto ¿Acaso no te lo dijo ella misma? Claro no con esas palabras exactas pero lo dijo

Y finalmente con eso por fin el pequeño kuami habría logrado animar un poco al modelo, ya que a el también le había hecho mucha ilusión pensar que Marinette en ese momento en cierta manera se le había declarado.

_entonces tu también lo creíste? -con una sonrisa se tira de espalda a la cama y se queda mirando el techo- no fueron sólo imaginaciones mías -mueve la cabeza para mirarlo- está bien mañana le preguntaré  
_asi se habla niño! -bostesa- bien ahora a dormir que vos y tus problemas me agotaron

El ojiverde solo le sonríe agradecido y le dice un simple gracias, ya que pese a que sabía que al kuami no le interesaban estas cosas, el que siempre lo escucha a cada vez que lo necesitaba, en especial en este último tiempo estuvo tan confundido. Y así sin más se acuesta a su lado con la determinación de hablar con la peliazul.

_  
Al día siguiente ambos chicos corrían a clases pues al quedarse tan tarde hablando se habían quedado dormidos, sin contar que la anciedad por verse y aclarar las cosas no les ayudaba mucho. Así corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta del salón en donde chocaron sus manos al tocar la perilla de la puerta provocando que se esalten y se miren asombrados.

_ohh perdon -dicen a la vez mientras sacan las manos de la perilla-  
_je otra vez se nos hizo tarde -le sorie la ojiazul-  
_je.. si aunque a mí no me pasa tan seguido -le sonríe el ojiverde nervioso- pero anoche me desvelé… pero eso no lo justifica  
_jaja -se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza- te entiendo, aunque a mí me pasa frecuentemente  
_que!? -habre bien los ojos nervioso- yo.. yo no quise.. me refiero.. Marinette yo no te estoy criticando *rayos ya la regué* yo lo decía porque vengo en limosina además fui ahh -suspira abrumado- de veras no quise ofenderte

Ante eso Marinette solo se ríe levemente (pues la actitud del chico le resultaba familiar a cómo se comportaba ella antes con él, aún que claro jamás pensó que el chico lo hacía por la misma causa), le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

_no te preocupes ya lo se -provocando un sonrrojo en el chico- ahora vamos a pensar como entrar ya que ya se encuentra adentro  
_quizas si entramos muy cijilosamente no nos note  
_quizas -mira de reojo adentro- bueno igual no nos queda de otra -le sonríe recignada Marinette-

Así que hacintiendo con la cabeza y contando hasta tres el par de chicos habré la puerta despacito esperando no ser descubiertos. Cosa que no paso pese a que la Señorita Bustier estaba dada vuelta pudo sentirlos igualmente llamandole la atención frente a toda la clase.

_señor Agreste y señorita Dupant-Chen llegan nuevamente llegan tarde ¿Y esta vez se puede saber el por que? -enojada y sin darse vuelta-  
_se esaltan y agachan la cabeza- lo sentimos..es que...

Bustier los miro a los dos con una expresión exasperada. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

_si no tienen algo bueno que decir mejor no lo digan, ahora mejor vallan a sus asientos. De todos modos, hoy no lo hicieron demasiado tarde, así que supongo que no es un gran problema

Después de eso corrieron a su asiento acomodándose y comenzando a relajarse, por a ver safado. Aunque esta que no se libraron del interrogatorio de sus amigos

_a mi si me dirás porque llegaste tarde no? -los miran cerios-  
_c..claro pero después porque sino Bustier nos puede llamar la atención -le susurran-

Los morenos aceptaron recignados esperar hasta el receso. Eso si cuando la campana sonara ambos juraron que los agarrarian (cada uno por su lado) y no los dejarían hasta saber todo.  
Ya después de eso ninguno digo más nada y empezaron escuchar lo que decía la profesora. O eso intentaban ya que tanto Marinette y Adrien podían dejar de meterse en sus pensamientos, en especial el rubio que no dejaba de pensar en lo que su Kuami le había dicho.

_*pagg tiene razón, tengo que preguntarle*

Decidido tomó un pequeño trozo de papel y escribió un par de palabras, hizo un pequeño cuadradito y rápidamente pero con cuidado pasa su brazo al banco de la ojiazul y le dejase la nota arriba de este mientras la miraba de reojo.  
Por su lado con Marinette, eso hizo que se despabilara y lo mirará conternada y se apunta a sí misma con un dedo para confirmar que el papel era para ella. Este solo aciente levemente y se da vuelta rápidamente.  
Marinette sonríe y agarra el papelito para ver qué decía, al desplegarlo este le preguntaba si podian quedar a la salida de la escuela ya que tenía que preguntale algo. Antes esto para ella hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad, cuantas veces se lo había imaginado y se hubiera imaginado un montón de cosas. ¿Quien diría que iba decir que a hora pudiera hacer todo esto con Adrien Agreste con normalidad? Y no era porque el cariño al rubio se hubiera ido, todo lo contrario, el seguía siendo un gran amigo, ella le tenía mucho cariño y aun sentía cosas pero solo era mucha admiración. Ahora sabía que su corazón latía por su compañero, aquel que había interpuesto su cuerpo para protegerla y que hacía aquellos chistes de gatos tan malos; Chat noir se había adentrado en su interior y planeaba quedarse.

_*tengo que contestarle* -pensó, dándose cuenta de que había estado pensando demasiado tiempo, después de todo está sería una gran oportunidad para conocerte mejor y ser más amigos, ya que su yo anterior no se lo permitía al estar siempre tan nerviosa-

Acto seguido tomó un pequeño trozo de su libreta e izó lo mismo que el modelo, escribió un par de palabras, hizo un pequeño cuadradito, pero a diferencia de él ella y tocó el hombro para pasarle la nota. En ese momento sus dedos se rozaron levemente, haciendo que ambos se separaran y mirasen sus cuadernos.  
Adrien no podía estar más que feliz se intercambiado notas con su princesa y en su forma civil. Eso le provocaba un pequeño sonrojo mientras sus dedos temblorosos desdoblaban el papel rosado que ella le había pasado.

" _Claro si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte estaría encantaría encantada, además de poder hablar más contigo_ "

El ojiverde leyó una y otra vez el papel. Su letra era redonda y bonita, muy femenina. El muchacho guardó el papel y cortó otro pequeño de su libreta, empezando a escribir una respuesta. Estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Esta vez iba a ser Adrien quien encarará la citación y no Chat, pero quería estar serca de ella en sus dos personalidades.  
Marinette recibió la nota y la desplegó con algo más de rapidez que la anterior. En esa ocasión la nota solo decía una simple frase " _A la salida te esperaré junto a la puerta_ "

Asi termino su conversación y la clase paso volando llegando a su fin y ambos fueron acorralados por sus amigos que habiendo todo intrigados y si antes tenían algunas preguntas ahora se había transformado en un interrogatorio.

_ahora sí que te paso? -dicen sus compañeros de asiento-  
_nada importante, es que anoche me desvelé -le sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza- y solo me quedé dormida/o

Nino mira consternado al rubio pues el presentia el motivo por el cuál su amigo se había desvelado

_acaso te quedaste pensando en alguien? -lo miro con picardía- ¿Decidiste tomar acción? Por los papelitos digo -subia y bajaba los ojos-

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

 _Nao: bueno por lo menos fue largo_  
 _Kim: si es que estaba inspirada, además lo debía, se acercan finales y tendré q estudiar así q no cuando volveré_  
 _Nao: que?! Lo sabía era demasiado bueno para ser cierto_  
 _Kim: como si a mi me agradara -revoleo los ojos- bueno me voy espero que les guste el capítulo_


End file.
